BaBaby?
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with his father at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a li
1. Chapter 1

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with his father at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...

* * *

**

**Chapter One: BAD MAID, SMEX, AND FAINTING!**

"Yo!" Ichigo called out as he walked into the apartment and shut/locked the door.

"In the kitchen!" Uryuu shouted from the kitchen. "I'm making lunch!"

"Good, I'm hungry." Ichigo said as he walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair at the table. "I'm glad I don't have go to kill anymore holl-" He trailed off when he saw Uryuu in a French maid outfit. Cue drool...now!

"Ichigo-sama." Uryuu bowed at Ichigo. "I'm sorry that I don't have you a cooked meal...All I have is chocolate, strawberries, and whip cream..."

"Mmmm..." Ichigo wiped his mouth and crossed his arms in mock annoyance. "That's it!" Uryuu flinched.

"Y-yes, sir..." Uryuu said as he looked down at the floor.

"Not good...not good at all..." Ichigo said huskily. "Come here."

"I-"

"I said 'come here'!" Ichigo commanded sternly, which Uryuu did while swaying his hips seductively. "You must be punished!" Ichigo grabbed Uryuu and put him on his stomach over his lap.

"Ichigo-sama!" Uryuu gasped out in surprise and lust. Ichigo smirked and pulled the skirt up to reveal a black thong. He licked his lips, then Uryuu's perky, soft bottom (this caused Uryuu to gasp, moan, and wiggle). He pulled back and raised his hand. "Ichigo-sama?"

SMACK! Ichigo spanked Uryuu's ass, causing it to jiggle, wiggle, and turn red. Uryuu gasped loudly.

"You asshole that hurt SMACK ICHIGO!" Uryuu shouted. Ichigo chuckled, but continued spanking Uryuu until Uryuu was begging for more. "Ah...Mor-mor-more! Harder! Smack my ass harder Ichigo-sama!"

"Harder?" Ichigo asked as he raised his hand and slapped it REALLY hard. Uryuu moaned loudly and started to grind even more against Ichigo's legs.

"F-ck yes! Ah!" Uryuu moaned out. Ichigo sat him up facing him and his legs going around his waist. Ichigo then kissed Uryuu hard and passionately, all the while grinding into him. Uryuu nipped and whispered hotly into Ichigo's right ear. "Screw, role-playing...f-ck me Ichigo...f-ck me hard..."

And that's just what he did...

* * *

MONTH OR SO LATER

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ichigo asked again as Uryuu ran to the bathroom for the umpteenth time. Uryuu had been sick lately for the past month and a half. Ichigo grimaced at the state Uryuu looked as he walked out the bathroom. Uryuu flopped on their bed, face-first, and groaned. He knew what was wrong with him...He had his father look at him.

**URYUU'S POV**

"Ishida..." Uh, oh...Ichigo is calling me by my last name...he's must be either angry or worried. I can't tell him...he'll hate me...call me a freak...and worse of all...leave me... "URYUU, WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!"

I felt Ichigo pull me into an embrace as I cried...I don't even remember when I started to cry...

"Ichigo...I..." I bit my lip...I wanted to tell him, but fear...

"ARE YOU DYING?!" Ichigo asked/shouted in horror. I chuckled and shook my head. He then sighed in relief. "Then...what's wrong..."

"Ichigo..."

"What?"

"Ichigo..."

"Uryuu..."

"Ichigo...I..."

"JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG!" Ichigo yelled at me in frustration, causing me to growl.

"Y-YOU ASSHOLE! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT I'M PREGNANT! YO-" I paused in mid-yelling, when Ichigo fainted and fell backwards off the bed and onto the floor. "Ichigo!"

**Well...that's it...hope ya like...um...review...and I don't own Bleach...so...yeah...bye...**

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLEACH!**

**ICHIGO: HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE PREGNANT!**

**URYUU: I KNEW YOU WOULD REACT LIKE THAT!**

**ICHIGO: NOW F-CKING DUH!**

**URYUU: ...YOU'LL LEAVE ME KNOW...**

**ICHIGO: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!**

**URYUU: ...DON'T LEAVE...**

**NEXT EPIDSODE OF BLEACH: DON'T LEAVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...**

**AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVEILED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANYWHO, ON TO THE STORY!**

_**Recap:**_

_"Ichigo..."_

_"What?"_

_"Ichigo..."_

_"Uryuu..."_

_"Ichigo...I..."_

_"JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG!" Ichigo yelled at me in frustration, causing me to growl._

_"Y-YOU ASSHOLE! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT I'M PREGNANT! YO-" I paused in mid-yelling, when Ichigo fainted and fell backwards off the bed and onto the floor. "Ichigo!"

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: DON'T LEAVE**

"Ichigo, if you don't wake up right now..." Uryuu threated as he kicked Ichigo hard in his side. "There'll be no sex until the baby is born!"

"WTF!" Ichigo yelled as he quickly jumped up and pointed his finger at Uryuu. "You're not pregnant!"

"I think I would know...KUROSAKI!" Uryuu growled out at him, causing Ichigo to flinch. He then blinked as Uryuu sniffed a little. "You...y-y-you're such an asshole! I knew I shouldn't have told you!"

"Uryuu..." Ichigo whispered as he embraced him.

"You'll leave me know...and hate me..." Uryuu sobbed.

"Uryuu...I won't-"

"Stay with me! I...Please don't leave me!"

"Uryuu, I don't-"

"Don't leave-mpmh!" Uryuu was the one interrupted this time, when Ichigo kissed him passionatly on the lips. After awhile, Ichigo pulled back, leaving a dazed and breathless Uryrr.

"I won't leave you. I'm not that kind of guy." Ichigo told Uryuu, then scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I...care for you deepily...And I'll probably care for this kid too...so stop crying and stuff! It's annoying the hell out of me!"

"Really...?" Uryuu asked hopefully, causing Ichigo to smiled and nodded. Uryuu smiled back at him and hugged him tightly. "You'll stick around..."

"Yeah..." Ichigo answered while hugging him back.

"Even during mood swings..."

"Yeah..."

"Even during cravings..."

"Yeah..."

"Even when my dad castrates you like he said he was going to do when he comes over in five minutes today..."

"Ye-WTF!"

* * *

"Don't kill him, Father!" Uryuu shouted as he watched Ichigo dodge arrow after arrow that was shot by his angry, pissed off father.

"Kill him, oh no...I promised you I wouldn't kill him when I found out you two were dating...I'm going to casterate him! Make sure he can't sex-molest you any more!" Ryuuken declared as he shot another arrow aimed at...you-know-where.

"Hey, old man! I need my privates!" Ichigo yelled, causing Uryuu's father to become even more angrier. "Hey, you're messing up our apartment!"

"Some scarifies must be mad in order to insure a brighter future for my son and soon to be grandchild!" Ryuuken declared as he continued shooting. Uryuu growled in fustration and began to pull at his hair. He then started stomping his feet and pouting.

"You both are messing up my house! I just cleaned it up! Why are you doing this!?" Uryuu shouted as his eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip trembled. He then sniffed and stomped upstairs into his and Ichigo's room. Ryuuken glared at Ichigo as he put his 'bow and arrows' and went upstairs to 'comfort' Uryuu.

"Did he just throw a temper tanturm?" Ichigo asked himself as he strached the back of his head in confusion. "And what the hell did I do?!"

* * *

"You promise..." Uryuu asked his father as they walked down the stairs. Ryuuken sighed and finally nodded his head. Uryuu smiled and hugged him tightly, causing Ryuuken to smile slightly and pat him on the top of the head. He let go and smiled as he saw Ichigo snoring away on the couch. "He must still be tired from fighting hollows all day..."

"..." Ryuuken glared at Ichigo, but turned back to his son. "I'll be at my office if you need me for ANYTHING. Just call me."

"Yes, Father." Uryuu said as he gave his father as kiss on the cheek and Ryuuken left. Uryuu laid down on the couch next to Ichigo and nuzzled his nose into Ichigo's chest. He soon drifted off to sleep. The moment he did, Ichigo opened one of his eyes and smiled down at Uryuu. He then kissed the top of Uryuu's head and went to sleep himself while whispering..."I won't leave you..."

* * *

**Well...that's it...hope ya like...um...review...and I don't own Bleach...so...yeah...bye...**

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLEACH!**

**URYUU: ICHIGO, I'M HUNGRY!**

**ICHIGO: THEN GET UP AND GET YOU SOMETHING TO EAT!**

**URYUU: I KNEW IT!**

**ICHIGO: KNEW WHAT?!**

**URYUU: YOU DON'T LOVE ME!**

**ICHIGO: WHAT?!**

**RUKIA: YOU IDOIT, GET HIM WHAT HE WANTS! HE'S CRYING AGAIN!**

**ICHIGO: I HATE DOES DAMN MOOD SWINGS!**

**URYUU SNIFF I WISH MY FATHER WAS-**

**ICHIGO: OH, NO YOU DON'T!**

**RYUUKEN: I'M HERE URYUU!**

**ICHIGO: DAMN!**

**ISSHIN: WORRY NOT BEAUTIFUL URYUU, I'M HERE TOO!**

**ICHIGO: DOUBLE DAMN!**

**NEXT EPIDSODE OF BLEACH: MOOD SWINGS AND FOOD CRAVINGS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives... **

**AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVEILED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANYWHO, ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

**

**_Recap: _**

_"You promise..." Uryuu asked his father as they walked down the stairs. Ryuuken sighed and finally nodded his head. Uryuu smiled and hugged him tightly, causing Ryuuken to smile slightly and pat him on the top of the head. He let go and smiled as he saw Ichigo snoring away on the couch. "He must still be tired from fighting hollows all day..." _

_"..." __Ryuuken glared at Ichigo, but turned back to his son. "I'll be at my office if you need me for ANYTHING. Just call me." _

_"Yes, Father." Uryuu said as he gave his father as kiss on the cheek and Ryuuken left. Uryuu laid down on the couch next to Ichigo and nuzzled his nose into Ichigo's chest. He soon drifted off to sleep. The moment he did, Ichigo opened one of his eyes and smiled down at Uryuu. He then kissed the top of Uryuu's head and went to sleep himself while whispering..."I won't leave you..."

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: MOOD SWINGS AND FOOD CRAVINGS!**

**Uryuu was now about four and a half months in his MPEGancy.

* * *

**

"Ichigo, wake up…" Uryuu purred into a snoring, sleeping Ichigo's ear. He licked Ichigo's cheek, causing him to moan. He then started licking Ichigo's other cheek. Ichigo peered through half opened eyes as his hands came up and wrapped around Uryuu. "Ichigo…"

"…" Ichigo licked his lips, then gasped in arousal when Uryuu licked them behind them and followed his tongue into his mouth. They kissed heatedly and hard. Ichigo flipped them over so that he was on top. He rubbed against Uryuu and moaned when Uryuu raked his nails along his back. "You know that-does things to me…"

"I know…" Uryuu stated seductively. "It makes you hot. It makes you want to take me hard… And I want you hot and to take me hard… Please Ichi…don't you like when I talk dirty…will you f-ck me if I keep talking dirty… Make me not want to walk…mmm…I want you so bad Ichi…"

**And with that said…let's just say things got ruff… really ruff

* * *

… Later that day… **

"I want more…give it to me Ichigo…" Uryuu moaned.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"Holy F-ck, Ichigo, what the heck are you doing in the spirit world? And in my closest?" Renji asked in shock. A tired looking Ichigo put a finger to his mouth.

"Don't speak loudly…" He whispered to Renji while swaying dangerously.

"Ichigo…?" Renji jumped slightly when Ichigo glared at him.

"I said don't speak loudly…he'll hear you…" Ichigo told him as he peeped out and looked around. "He's everywhere…"

"Renji, who are you talking to?" Rukia asked Renji, curiously.

"Ichigo's in my wardrobe." Renji informed her, earning a look of 'are you stupid'. Renji rolled his eyes and motioned for her to look in there. Ichigo screamed when Rukia poked her head in.

"No, I don't want to!" Ichigo shouted while covering his privates. Rukia and Renji sweat-dropped.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked cautiously.

"Hello, he's in my wardrobe, covering his dic-"

"I didn't ask you Renji!" Rukia snapped at him, then looked back at Ichigo. She frowned when she noticed the state that he was in. His clothes were torn in many different places. He had various scratch and bite marks all over him. His eyes had bags and were slightly black underneath them. It looked like he lost some weight and his hair was even more messier than usual. "Ichigo…what happened to you?"

"…I-I…" Ichigo started to cry as he plopped down in the wardrobe.

"Great…I knew he was going to have a mental breakdown…just not in my wardrobe…" Renji mumbled, earning a smack on the head by Rukia. "Hey!"

"He's having an emotional breakdown! Not mental!" She exclaimed, then looked at Ichigo. Renji mumbled 'same thing…'She bent down and embraced him. "There-there…now what happened."

"I…I..I was raped!" Ichigo sobbed out.

"(0).(0)"

"I tr-tried to tell him no…but he wouldn't stop!" Ichigo sobbed. "I didn't mind at first…I hadn't been getting any in a long time, but after doing IT for a whole day and night… I got tired…we…we did it everywhere…on the table…on the floor..in the kitchen…under the table in the kitchen on the floor…in the park…in the tree in the park…he-he's a sex fiend! I…I can't sex no more! I JUST CAN'T DO IT!"

* * *

**Back on Earth **

"Now, now my son…You don't need him." Ryuuken cooed to a crying Uryuu as he embraced him.

"Yes, I do!" Uryuu sobbed. "He doesn't love me anymore! He's been gone for… looks at clock …over half a day!"

"I'll be here for you. Look I made your favorite…" Ryuuken said as he gave Uryuu a container. Uryuu opened it and smiled at what he saw.

"Sugar, egg, jelly, hot-sauce, and ice cream sandwhich!" Uryuu cheered as he ate his sandwich happily, forgetting about Ichigo.

"That right…forget about that no good sex-molesting idiot…" Ryuuken mumbled evily.

"What did you say?" Uryuu asked in between bites of his sandwich.

"…uh…I love you and I have more where that came from…"

"Yea!"

* * *

**Well...that's it...hope ya like...um...review...and I don't own Bleach...so...yeah...bye...**

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLEACH! **

**URYUU: ICHIGO…I'm worried…I keep getting a bad feeling…where are you… **

**ICHIGO: Must hide… **

**URYUU: Ichigo…please come back home… **

**Rukia: You, Jerk! Don't you feel guilty! He's probably having an emotional breakdown, Ichigo! He's hormonal and alone! He probably misses you! **

**ICHIGO: …He'll be fine-Ow! **

**Rukia: Go to him! **

**NEXT EPIDSODE OF BLEACH: Misunderstandings!**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVEILED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANYWHO, ON TO THE STORY!**

__

**Recap:**

_Back on Earth_

_"Now, now my son…You don't need him." Ryuuken cooed to a crying Uryuu as he embraced him._

_"Yes, I do!" Uryuu sobbed. "He doesn't love me anymore! He's been gone for…+looks at clock+…over half a day!"_

_"I'll be here for you. Look I made your favorite…" Ryuuken said as he gave Uryuu a container. Uryuu opened it and smiled at what he saw._

_"Sugar, egg, jelly, hot-sauce, and ice cream sandwhich!" Uryuu cheered as he ate his sandwich happily, forgetting about Ichigo._

_"That right…forget about that no good sex-molesting idiot…" Ryuuken mumbled evily._

_"What did you say?" Uryuu asked in between bites of his sandwich._

_"…uh…I love you and I have more where that came from…"_

_"Yea!"_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

"I wish you were home…" Uryuu mumbled to Ichigo's picture that he was snuggled up to. It was now another day and in the early afternoon. Uryuu sighed as he got up and decided to go for a walk through the park.

* * *

"It feels good out here…" Uryuu said out loud to himself as he sat down on a bench.

"It sure does." Urahara agreed as he sat down next to a startled Uryuu.

"Where the heck did you come from!?" Uryuu asked still startled.

"I was just walking around when I saw you sit down and decided to join you." Urahara explained with a smile. He offered a hot dog to Uryuu, who took it and devoured it. "If you're that hungry, maybe I could take you out to lunch?"

"That's alright, I don't want to be a burden…" Uryuu said while shaking his head.

"It's no burden. What would make you think taking a beautiful babe out to lunch a burden?" Urahara teased. Uryuu shook his head.

"Because you're not taking out a beautiful babe to lunch… you're taking out a fat, crying, burden…" Uryuu stated sadly as he looked down.

"Now, now…don't cry. You should give yourself more credit than that. You're practically glowing with beauty right now. Your hair looks more shiny and silky. You're not bony anymore; in face, you look good with meat on your bones. Your skin is now a more healthy looking color…and your eyes…they look even more beautiful than before." Urahara told Uryuu, who blushed at the praises that Urahara was giving him. "So, maybe I'm the one that's the burden…look at me…I'm wearing my old hat and clogs with a cane. So, let go…unless you don't want to be burden by me?"

With that said, he stood up and held his hand out for Uryuu to take.

"It's fine…You're not a burden…" Uryuu told him as he took his hand and was pulled up. Urahara flashed him a big smile.

"Good, now let's go eat! I know this nice little burger joint not far from here."

* * *

"Better?" Rukia asked Ichigo, who had passed out after telling them he was 'raped'. He had just now woken up.

"I feel like I've been asleep all day long..." Ichigo groaned as he streached out.

"You have been asleep all day long yesterday, not counting the day you were here." Rukia told him. He blinked, then shrugged as he laid back down. "Uh...shouldn't you be hurrying so that you can check on Uryuu?"

"He'll be fine..." Ichigo answered as he yawned. Rukia's eye twitched. "It's his fault I'm gone anyway."

"YOU-YOU-YOU INSENSITVIE JERK!" Rukia shouted as she grabbed his ear and pulled him up.

"HEY! AW! LET GO!" Ichigo shouted as he struggled against Rukia. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!"

"We're going to Uryuu!"

"NO!!"

* * *

"Thank you for the lunch...Urahara" Uryuu said as they were walking to Ichigo and Uryuu's apartment.

"You're welcome, but I should be thanking you." Urahara said to Uryuu, who looked at him confused. "I was bored until I spotted you. We should talk more. I love the conversations and witty batter that we do."

"Me too." Uryuu agreed with a smile on his lips as he nodded his head. He frowned slightly in thought and worry. "I wonder if Ichigo is home yet..."

"I'm sure he returned while you were gone." Urahara assured him. Uryuu nodded his head as he twisted the knob, which opened. He smiled brightly.

"He must be home! I locked the door with my key and he's the only one with a spare!" Uryuu exclaimed as he ran into the apartment.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN!" Ichigo yelled at Rukia from the couch while sulking. "I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! HAVE YOU BEEN AROUND HIM SINCE HE HAD TO HAVE A BRAT! NO! I DIDN'T THINK SO! HE WINES ALL THE F-CKING TIME AND EATS EVERYTHING IN SITE! ONE WEEK HE DOESN'T WANT SEX AT ALL! AND THE NEXT WEEK HE CAN'T GET ENOUGH! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THAT! I JUST WISH THE F-CKING BRAT WOULD HURRY UP AND POP OUT!" Ichigo finished his rant and was about to start another one when he saw Uryuu frozen there. He looked as though he was about to cry.

".." Uryuu shook his head as tears started pouring down his face.

"Uryuu..I-"

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" Uryuu shouted in despair as he started crying even more. He turned around and ran out the door. Ichigo got up and started chasing after him.

"Uryuu! WAIT, Damn it!"

* * *

****

Well...that's it...hope ya like...um...review...and I don't own Bleach...so...yeah...bye...

****

ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLEACH!

URYUU: How...How could he say something like that...did he really mean it...

ICHIGO: No, of course I didn't mean it!

URYUU: Then why did you say it! Why!?

ICHIGO: Uryuu...

URYUU: Don't talk to me Ichigo...

ICHIGO: Just listen-

RYUUKEN: PISS OFF YOU SEX-MOLESTER! I'M NOT ALLOWING YOU NEAR MY SON ANYMORE!

ICHIGO: SAY WHAAAAAT!? URYUU!

URYUU: ...

NEXT EPIDSODE OF BLEACH: I'M SORRY!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVEILED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANYWHO, ON TO THE STORY!**

_**Recap:**_

_"I TOLD YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN!" Ichigo yelled at Rukia from the couch while sulking. "I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! HAVE YOU BEEN AROUND HIM SINCE HE HAD TO HAVE A BRAT! NO! I DIDN'T THINK SO! HE WINES ALL THE F-CKING TIME AND EATS EVERYTHING IN SITE! ONE WEEK HE DOESN'T WANT SEX AT ALL! AND THE NEXT WEEK HE CAN'T GET ENOUGH! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THAT! I JUST WISH THE F-CKING BRAT WOULD HURRY UP AND POP OUT!" Ichigo finished his rant and was about to start another one when he saw Uryuu frozen there. He looked as though he was about to cry._

_".." Uryuu shook his head as tears started pouring down his face._

_"Uryuu..I-"_

_"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" Uryuu shouted in despair as he started crying even more. He turned around and ran out the door. Ichigo got up and started chasing after him._

_"Uryuu! WAIT, Damn it!"_

* * *

**Chapter Five: I'm Sorry!**

"I should have known..." Uyruu sobbed and shook his head. He had hid his spirit pressure and hid from Ichigo. He was now deep in the woods in the park sitting on a rock besides the small pond. It was now night. "He...doesn't really want the babies...W-what did...I...do wrong..."

Uryuu brought his hands up and bawled into them.

* * *

"URYUU!" Ichigo yelled out as he looked for him. "Damn, it! It's too dark!" Ichigo frowned deepily. He had to find Uryuu! It wasn't safe late at night. "Uryuu!"

He stopped yelling when he heard sobbing. He then saw Uryuu crying his heart out, this caused Ichigo to feel like someone stabbed his heart with a cold blade. He walked up to Uryuu quickly and embreassed him.

"Uryuu..." Ichigo whispered against his hair. Uryuu instinctly struggled.

"LET ME GO!" Uryuu yelled/sobbed.

"Calm down! We need to talk..." Ichigo told Uryuu who shook his head as he still struggled.

"NO, WE DON'T! I HEARD ALL I WANT TO HEAR!" Uyruu shouted as he started to sob again. He went limp in Ichigo's arm. "Y-Y-YOU...YOU DON'T LOVE ME OR WANT TO BAB-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ichigo shouted to Uryuu, who quieted down in surprise/shock at the hurt/sad/angry/fustrated look Ichigo was displaying. "DON'T! DON'T EVER SAY I DON'T LOVE! 'CAUSE DAMN IT, I DO! JUST LIKE I WANT THE BABY!"

"Ichigo..."

"NO!...just...listen...I...I'm not father material...I don't know what to do...I'm sorry for saying all those things..." Ichigo told Uryuu, who looked up. Ichigo cleared the tears from Uryuu's face by placing kisses on them. "...just because I'm fustrated and say stupid stuff like that doesn't mean I don't love you! Nothing in this world, not even death, could make me stop loving you...And it'll be the same for the baby. Believe me when I say I love you...the both of you..."

"Ichigo?" Uryuu whispered as he leaned towards Ichigo.

"Yeah?" Ichigo whispered back as he leaned towards Uryuu.

"I love you too..." And they kissed.

"Mmmm..." Ichigo moaned as he deepen the kiss and gently pushed Uryuu on the ground. "I want y-"

"NO!" Uryuu told Ichigo as he pushed him off. Uryuu stood up and dusted his self off. Ichigo glared at Uryuu.

"WHAT THE HELL!? I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"So, you did...and it was sweet. However...I am an Ishida, therefore...we hold grudges. Fix your problem your-Ichigo!" Uryuu shouted when Ichigo pulled Uryuu so that he was laying on top of him.

"Yeah...well, I'm a Ku-" Ichigo started as his hands started to roam Uyruu's body.

"You're stubborn..."

"It's the way I was born, baby..."

"Mmm...Ichi..."

* * *

"It feels good out here…" Uryuu whispered sleepily to a sleepy Ichigo, who yawned loudly.

"Yeah, it does..." Ichigo agreed as he pulled his jacket over the both of them. "Let's sleep out here underneath the stars..."

"I don't know...what if someone comes..."

"No one will, at least not by the time we'll be gone."

"I'm to tired to argue with you baka..." Uryuu said as he yawned and snuggled his face into Ichigo's strong chest. Ichigo put his chin on Uryuu's head.

"You wouldn't have won anyway..."

"Teme..."

"It's the way I was born, baby..." out loud to himself as he sat down on a bench.

* * *

"So this is where they are!" Urahara's perverted tone woke a sleepy Uryuu up. Urahara used his cane to try and raise the jacket . Uryuu shouted causing Ichigo to sit up. Uryuu then noticed that Urahara wasn't alone. Ichigo gulped when he saw the one person he hoped he wouldn't see for alone time!

"Uh...uh...Ryuuken-sama..."

"YOU'RE ASS IS GRASS! SEX-MOLESTER!"

"DON'T KILL HIM FATHER! IT'S THE WAY HE WAS BORN!"

* * *

**Well...that's it...hope ya like...um...review...and I don't own Bleach...so...yeah...bye...**

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLEACH!**

**URYUU: Don't think I forgave you so easily!**

**ICHIGO!: WHAT!? BUT WE HAD SE-**

**URYUU: So? It just meant that I was horny!**

**ICHIGO: Bu-b-but?**

**URYUU: Don't talk to me Ichigo...I still haven't forgiving you completely!**

**ICHIGO: Bu-**

**RYUUKEN: TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER! HE IS STAYING WITH ME FROM NOW ON!**

**ICHIGO: URYUU!**

**URYUU: ...**

**NEXT EPIDSODE OF BLEACH: I REALLY AM SORRY! GIFTS AND SHOW OF TRUE LOVE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVEILED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANYWHO, ON TO THE STORY!**

_**Recap:**_

_"It feels good out here…" Uryuu whispered sleepily to a sleepy Ichigo, who yawned loudly._

_"Yeah, it does..." Ichigo agreed as he pulled his jacket over the both of them. "Let's sleep out here underneath the stars..."_

_"I don't know...what if someone comes..."_

_"No one will, at least not by the time we'll be gone."_

_"I'm to tired to argue with you baka..." Uryuu said as he yawned and snuggled his face into Ichigo's strong chest. Ichigo put his chin on Uryuu's head._

_"You wouldn't have won anyway..."_

_"Teme..."_

_"It's the way I was born, baby..." out loud to himself as he sat down on a bench._

_"So this is where they are!" Urahara's perverted tone woke a sleepy Uryuu up. Urahara used his cane to try and raise the jacket . Uryuu shouted causing Ichigo to sit up. Uryuu then noticed that Urahara wasn't alone. Ichigo gulped when he saw the one person he hoped he wouldn't see for alone time!_

_"Uh...uh...Ryuuken-sama..."_

_"YOU'RE ASS IS GRASS! SEX-MOLESTER!"_

_"DON'T KILL HIM FATHER! IT'S THE WAY HE WAS BORN!"_

**Chapter Five: (TITLE CHANGE:) MUCH ADO ABOUT FOOD!**

"And here's some hot sause!" Ryuuken cooed as he poured it on Uryuu's pickle, cheese, mustard, and strawberry ice cream sandwhich. Uryuu smiled brightly at his father then started gulping down the sandwhich.

"Uryuu...I don't think that you should eat that..." Ichigo stated, earning a thoughtful look from Uryuu and a glare from Ryuuken.

"Why Ichi?" Uryuu asked as he took another bite.

"Well...I was reading the other da-"

"You can read?" Ryuuken snorted. Ichigo glared at him.

"As I was SAYING...I was reading that book...the one you bought, you know about babies and stuff...I think the chapter was called 'Let Cravings Stay Cravings...anyway...it said...something about your body releasing different hormones...and...it said that your body craves certain food 'cause it knows what's in the food...like ice cream has a lot of calcium and stuff. Don't eat ice cream all the time...there's other foods that have vitamin c in it...that are good for you and stuff."

"You're so smart Ichi!" Uryuu excalimed after he put his sandwhich down and glomped Ichigo. "I didn't even get that far in the book! I hope that baby thinks like you!"

"God help us all..." Ryuuken muttered.

"Why the hell are you angry!?" Ichigo shouted as Uryuu threw his pillow and a blanket out of the bedroom at him. Uryuu glared and crossed his arms.

"You are getting no nookey tonight Mister 'I've been raped'!" Uryuu shouted at him, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen.

"Baby-"

"Don't you baby me!" Uryuu shouted as he slammed the door. "My father was right! You're just a sex-molster!"

"WHOSE SEX-MOLESTING AROUND HERE!" Ryuuken shouted as he aimed his bow at Ichigo. "I'll kill you!"

Ichigo growled as he twisted again and again trying in vain to find a decent sleeping postion, which is hard to do tied up and on the couch. He sighed as he gave up and lied on his back.

"Ichi..." Uryuu's voice called out. Ichigo turned towards Uryuu's voice and saw Uryuu walking from the kitchen while eating a raw carrot. He had another one in his other hand.

"What are you doing up so late, Uryuu? You should be in bed." Ichigo told Uryuu as he sat up and Uryuu sat next to him. Uryuu snuggled up to Ichigo and laid his head on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo rested his cheek on top of Uryuu's head.

"I got hungry...I was going to get something really sweet...but I thought about what you said and decided on something else..." Uryuu told Ichigo as he took a bit.

"Carrorts?" Ichigo asked in confusion. "You traded sweets for carrorts, not-that-I'm-not-proud-of-you-or-anything..."

"Well..." Uryuu tapped his index finger against his chin and smiled brightly at Ichigo in a aw....-that's-so-cute-manner. "Everytime I ate Carrort before it was sweet..."

"Who the hell is Carrort?!"

"Little Ichi!" Uryuu answered and pointed _down there...^.^...

"WHAT!? YOU NAMED MY PEN-" Ichigo started to yell, but Uryuu covered his mouth, earning a glare.

"My-father!" Uryuu hissed at him. Then he gave Ichigo a look. "And what's wrong with naming your pen-"

"Everything is wrong with naming my pen-"

"I think Carrort is a cute name for a peni-"

"It is not!" Ichigo argued. "Look, ya just don't go naming your peni-"

"I named mine..."

"..."

"..."

"What is it...?"

"Ichigo's lollypo-Ah!" Uryuu squealed when Ichigo started kissing him roughly. Uryuu pushed Ichigo back, causing Ichigo to scowl at him. Uryuu smirked micherviously at Ichigo as he climbed on top of him. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are y-ah!" Uryuu bit the side of Ichigo neck (hot spot!) lightly, causing him to moan. While Uryuu was sucking and nipping Ichigo's neck, he ripped off Ichigo's button up shirt and started his way down Ichigo's chest with-the-carrort?!

"Uryuu what are you...ah!" Uryuu stopped Ichigo's question by grinding against him. Ichigo was so descated that he didn't notice Uryuu's free hand pulling at the knot making it tighter and harder for Ichigo to rise up. When he was down, he pulled back and got off Ichigo. "Hey!"

"Shh..." Uryuu told Ichigo as he looked at him lustfully and went to the other end of the couch. Uryuu laid back and opened his legs revealing that he wore nothing, but Ichigo's shirt that was too big on him. Ichigo struggled to get up, but froze when he saw Uryuu with that carrort moving towards his entrance. He watched lustfully as Uryuu pushed the carrot in slowly. How the sweat rolled from his knee down his thigh to near his balls...

"Mmm...." Uryuu moaned as he started to pump the carrort in and out faster. Ichigo growled in fustration as he kept trying to get up.

"That's it, I'm gonna fu-k you so hard!" Ichigo shouted as he finally got up and crawled over to where Uryuu was. Uryuu looked at him through half lighted eyes, as Ichigo bent down (careful not to fall over(AN:hands tied, remember??)) and removed the carrort with his mouth. He spit the carrort, which landed on the table (AN:EW!) and quickly shoved himself into Uryuu. "Ah!"

"Ichi!" Uryuu shouted as Ichigo struck his prostate in the first aim. (AN: THAT IS TALENT! NO HANDS, CLEAN ENTRANCE, FIRST AIM! GIVE THAT BOY A COOKIE!)

"Ry'! Mmm....I've never fu-ked you before with no hands..."

"I like it...."

"Ah, ah, ah...mmm...still tight..."

"Oh, Ichi!"

____________________

The next morning, Ichigo made sure to wake up extra early and take a shower and get away from Uryuu.

"Creepy ass old man, Ryuuken ..." He grumbled as he walked into the living room and sat down next to a still sleeping Uryuu. He pulled the shirt down that Uryuu was wearing and made sure Uryuu was covered and comfortable. Just as he finished, Ryuuken walked in with a glare on his face. He had bags under his eyes as he sat down the lazy boy chair.

"Boy..." Ryuuken glared as he picked up the carrort, which ended up in the fruit bowl and bit it. Ichigo paled, then his face turned green. "Hm...this carrort taste odd..."

"...."

**Well...that's it...hope ya like...um...review...and I don't own Bleach...so...yeah...bye...**

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLEACH!**

**RYUUKEN: YOU DID SOMETHING TO THAT CARRORT! IT TASTE ODD, BOY!**

**ICHIGO!: WHAT!? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU MY NAME IS NOT BOY!**

**RYUUKEN: AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT! DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!**

**ICHIGO: YOU CREEPY ASSHOLE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO ANGRY WITH ME!**

**RYUUKEN: ISN'T IT OBIVIOUS! I DON'T LIKE YOU! YOU'RE TRYING TO TAINT MY URYUU!**

**ICHIGO: IF ANYONE'S TAINTING ANYONE, IT'LL BE URYUU TAINTING ME! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!**

**RYUUKEN: I'VE GOT AN IDEA! HOW ABOUT YOU STAY THE HELL WAY FROM MY SON! NO TAINTING DONE EITHER WAY!**

**ICHIGO: HOW ABOUT YOU GET LAID AND STOP BEING SO STIFF! 'SIDES, I'M NEVER LEAVING URYUU!**

**RYUUKEN: THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!**

**ICHIGO: BRING IT ON! OH AND SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THAT CARROT!**

**RYUUKEN: I KNEW IT!**

**NEXT EPIDSODE OF BLEACH: FIGHT BETWEEN RYUUKEN AND ICHIGO FOR URYUU'S LOVE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVEILED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANYWHO, ON TO THE STORY!**

_**Recap:**_

____________________

_The next morning, Ichigo made sure to wake up extra early and take a shower and get away from Uryuu._

_"Creepy ass old man, Ryuuken ..." He grumbled as he walked into the living room and sat down next to a still sleeping Uryuu. He pulled the shirt down that Uryuu was wearing and made sure Uryuu was covered and comfortable. Just as he finished, Ryuuken walked in with a glare on his face. He had bags under his eyes as he sat down the lazy boy chair._

_"Boy..." Ryuuken glared as he picked up the carrort, which ended up in the fruit bowl and bit it. Ichigo paled, then his face turned green. "Hm...this carrort taste odd..."_

_"...."_

**Chapter Seven: Some Shit Is Going Down!**

"Here's some more strawberry pancakes for my son and grandson!" Ryuuken said happily as he put some more pancakes on Uryuu's plat. Uryuu smiled at his father and ate more. Ichigo glared at the man as he ate cold cereral. He then looked at Uryuu as he kept gluping down pancakes.

"Uryuu...you should chew your food more and slow down eating." Ichigo told hm as he reached over and rubbed Uryuu's belly. "I don't want you to have a stomach ache."

"Kay, Ichi!" Uryuu said with a kiss to Ichigo's cheek and did as Ichigo said. Ryuuken glared at Ichigo as he sat down and ate.

___________________________________

After breakfast, Ichigo and Uryuu decided to go outside and sit in Uryuu's garden to bath in the sun. Uryuu was sitting in between Ichgio's legs(Ichigo was leaning against a tree).

"Ichi....?"

"Hmm....?" Ichigo answered lazily as he cracked one eye opened and looked down at Uryuu.

"I think its time we start discussing the baby's name." Uryuu told Ichigo as he looked up at him. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, then adjusted Uryuu on his lap so that he could look at him without hurting his neck. "What name do you think we should call it if its a boy?"

"Hm...I guess I like the name Sasuke or Naruto...(AN: OH, YEAH I WENT THERE AND WHAT!?)" Ichigo told Uryuu who nodded his head.

"I like those names too...if its a girl I want to name it after you..." Uryuu teased Ichigo, whose eye twitched. "Ichigo the second." (AN: FYI: IF YOU DON'T KNOW ICHIGO IS A GIRL'S NAME!)

"...."

"Ichi..." Uryuu laughed a little when Ichigo pouted. "Fine...how about...hm...Setsumo or Tashimi?"

"They're okay..." Ichigo agreed, earning a kiss to his lips by Uryuu.

"Better than Ichigo the second?" Uryuu teased, earning a huff and small smile from Ichigo.

"Much better." Ichigo told Uryuu as his finger danced lightly across Uryuu's ribs. Uryuu giggled and squirmed a little.

Ichigo was about to tickle Uryuu, when they both stopped moving.

"..."

"You feel it don't you?" Ichigo asked Uryuu, who nodded his head. "I haven't felt strong, negative spirtual pressure like that in a long time..." Ichigo jumped slightly startled when his cell phone rung. "Yo!"

"Ichigo, follow the pressure! No time to explain!" Rukia's voice yelled through the phone.

"Wh-"

"She said no time to explain dumbass!" Renji's voice yelled, then they hung up on Ichigo. Ichigo stood and helped Uryuu up with a frown on his face. He activated his bagde and leaned his body against the tree. Uryuu looked at him worriedly.

"Go in the house Uryuu...I don't like how close it is to us." Ichigo told Uryuu, who nodded his head.

"Becareful..." Uryuu warned Ichigo as he kissed him on the lips. Ichigo pulled away with a smirk.

"Aren't I always?" Ichigo joked, earning a slight smile from Uryuu. Ichigo turned and ran towards the supected hollow. "Now get your ass in the house!" Uryuu sweat-dropped, but did as Ichigo told him to.

"Something...doesn't feel right..."

**Well...that's it...hope ya like...um...review...and I don't own Bleach...so...yeah...bye...**

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLEACH!**

**URYUU: SOMETHING IS WRONG...I CAN FEEL IT...**

**GRIMMJAW: YOU'RE RIGHT...**

**ICHIGO!: WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING BACK HERE!**

**GRIMMJAW: WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW!**

**NEXT EPIDSODE OF BLEACH: RETURN OF OLD ENEMIES!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVEILED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANYWHO, ON TO THE STORY!**

_**Recap:**_

* * *

_"She said no time to explain dumbass!" Renji's voice yelled, then they hung up on Ichigo. Ichigo stood and helped Uryuu up with a frown on his face. He activated his bagde and leaned his body against the tree. Uryuu looked at him worriedly._

_"Go in the house Uryuu...I don't like how close it is to us." Ichigo told Uryuu, who nodded his head._

_"Becareful..." Uryuu warned Ichigo as he kissed him on the lips. Ichigo pulled away with a smirk._

_"Aren't I always?" Ichigo joked, earning a slight smile from Uryuu. Ichigo turned and ran towards the supected hollow. "Now get your ass in the house!" Uryuu sweat-dropped, but did as Ichigo told him to._

_"Something...doesn't feel right..."_

* * *

"Father?" Uryuu called out as he entered his father's house. He shivered from an odd feeling. "I could have sworn that he was here..."

"Little Uryuu..." Ryuuken's voice said in a creepy way as he appeared from behind Uryuu. Uryuu jumped and turned around.

"Father, you scared me." Uyuu said with a slight smile; however, it dropped just as fast as it appeared when he took in Ryuuken's apperence. "F...father...?"

"Silly boy...you've never noticed have you? All these months...pathetic..." Ryuuken/? whispered.

"I don't understand." Uryuu told Ryuuken/? who let out a creepy laugh. He felt a slight pain in the back of his neck.

"All in good time, all in good time." Ryuuken/? told Uryuu, who was blacking out.

_____________

"Uryuu-chan..." A velvet voice whispered in Uryuu's ear. Uryuu yawned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. After blinking a couple of times, he gasped and jumped away when he saw a handsome man, no hollow, grinning at him.

The hollow was pale white with white hair and red eyes.

"Who-who are you?" Uryuu asked in fear. "Where am I? What do you want?"

"Now...now, there's no need to be afraid." The hollow told Uryuu as he walked towards him. Uryuu wimpered as he backed into a corner. The hollow picked him up surprisingly gentle and made him look him in the face. "I wouldn't want you to lose my baby."

"YOUR BABY! THIS ISN'T YOU BABY!" Uryuu shouted, causing the hollow to chuckle.

"Silly, Koi..." The hollow whispered as he ran a hand down Uryuu's cheek while Uryuu glared at him. "Did you really think that you got pregnant by that reject of a shinigami that you call your lover?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ICHIGO THAT WAY!" Uryuu shouted as he slapped the hollow, which turned his head to the side. The hollow grinned a toothy grin at Uryuu. "Let me go and your death will be quick! Once my father finds out about-"

"You don't mean the old man I've had hanging in the basement for the past months, do you?" The hollow asked.

"Yo...YOU LIE!" Uryuu shouted at the hollow.

"Dear...dear koi....did you really think your father forgave you for betraying everything your family is? For betraying his father, you grandfather? Hm?"

"What...I..."

"I've kept him down here and sent a spy in his place. I wanted to monter you, make sure the baby was developing healthly." The hollow said as he leaned in. He placed his chin on a shocked and pale Uryuu. Uryuu's eyes widen when the hollow placed his right hand on his putruding stomach. "My baby..."

"Your-y-yours...?" Uryuu whispered, still in shock. The hand on his belly slowly moved up and down.

"You were such a wild cat that night..." The hollow told him as he nuzzled his nose into Uryuu's hair. He took a deep breathe. "Beautiful as I took you...I knew when I saw you that I had to have you, and now I do. I have you and my beautiful baby."

"I...I would remember!" Uryuu aruged while shaking his head. "I've never done anything with anybody, but Ichigo!"

"Are you sure about that?" The hollow said as he bent to look Uryuu in the face. He put his hand that was on Uryuu's stomach on his chin and forced Uryuu to look up. He kissed a struggling Uryuu.

When he pulled away he glanced smugly at a shocked Uryuu that remembered that night...

* * *

Uryuu sighed as he downed his 9th, 10th...? He couldn't remember. He had a horrible day; and he needed his long island ice teas. They had a strange taste and made him feel numb; and that's exactly what he needed.

First, he woke up late for work, because Ichigo turned the alarm off by "accidently" throwing it out the open window. Then he couldn't find anything to wear.

"Kursoki..." Uryuu said as he grindded his teeth. It was Ichigo's turn to do the laundry this month. Uryuu ended up putting on tight black pants and white and black belly shirt. He speed to work and glared at the officer as he wrote him a ticket and eye raped him.

"You're late, Ishi...da?" His boss trailed off as he took in Uryuu's appearance.

"I'm sorry, I'm lat-"

"You're working the floor." His boss told him as he wiped some drool off of his chin. "If you dressed this way for work everyday, we'll attract more customers!"

"My job is in the sewing room-"

"Not anymore! You've been promoted! Now, go make us some customers!" The boss told Uryuu as he walked away. That how morning left Uyruu's ass sore from all the pinches from men and women a like. After he left, his car got TWO flats. After they were changed, he drove to the place where him and Ichigo were suppose to meet for lunch ONE hour ago, only to find Ichigo eating lunch with a giggling ex of his.

He walked up to the table stiffly and growled inwardly as Ichigo looked up at him surpirsed as IF HE was the one that he should be surprised to see there and NOT that giggling bimbo from across him.

"Uryuu, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked him in confusion. Uryuu glared at him and was internally satisfied when Ichigo shivered and shrunk some.

"You said we should eat lunch here yestereday. WE WERE suppose to meet here." Uryuu stated in annoyance as he shot a glare at that slut!

"Oh, I for...got..."Ichigo trailed off as he shruked even more as Uryuu's glare intensified. "Eri, invited me to lunch and..."

"..." Uryuu gave one more glare before he stomped off to his car and took off. This earned him another ticket and eye rape.

Later, when Ichigo got home...They got into an arugment.

"Ichigo, I'm tired of you forgetting the laundry!" Uryuu told Ichigo, who was watching T.V.

"I'll do it tomorrow." Ichigo said absently-mindedly.

"I already did it today!" Uryuu said as he stomped to the T.V. and cut it off. Ichigo glared at him.

"What the fuck?! Why did you do that?!" Ichigo asked in irratation. "You said you did the laundry problem solved!"

"No, problem not solved! Ichigo, I did the laundry when it was YOUR turn!" Uryuu pointed out.

"So?"

"SO?!"

"I'll do it next time." Ichigo told Uryuu, who huffed and crossed his arms.

"It's always next time!"

"You work with clothes in the morning and do nothing else during the day. The least you can do is pull your wieght in doing the laundry." Ichigo aruged to Uryuu.

"PULL MY WEIGHT!" Uryuu shouted at Ichigo, who stood up. "Maybe you should concentrate on home life than fucking your ex!"

"I didn't fuck her! We just met for lunch!" Ichigo shouted back. "That's not enough time to fuck! Why do you have to start now! I just got back from work, and I want to rest! You get to all afternoon and I want to now!"

"And that's another thing! I'm tired of you demening me! I work and I clean!" Uryuu shouted and his glare intenified when Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Sewing is not that hard. Try cutting someone open to take out something or put something in! Try fixing a broken limb, rib! That's hard!" Ichigo shouted as he stomped up to Uryuu. He grabbed Uryuu's shoulders and shook him. "Try helping someone, but fail! THAT'S WHY I WAS OUT WITH ERI! SHE UNDERSTANDS ME BETTER THAN YOU! I FAILED AND SOMEONE DIED TODAY! YOU WHINE ABOUT THIS AND THAT SINCE RYUUKEN BROKE OFF ALL CONTACT AND DISOWNED YOU! I'M TIRED OF IT!"

"DON'T MENTION HIM, YOU ASSHOLE!" Uryuu shouted as he tried to pull free. Ichigo's hands were starting to hurt him.

"NO, I'M TIRED OF IT! THIS NEEDS TO BE SAID! URYUU GET OVER IT! HE'S GONE! HE WAS NEVER A GOOD FATHER! STOP KNICK PICKING AT EVERY LITTLE THING I DO! I'LL NEVER CHANGE! I'LL NEVER MEET YOUR FATHER'S APPROVAL!" Ichigo shouted his face turning red. "I DIDN'T FORGET OUR LUNCH, I WAS HOPING YOU WOULDN'T SHOW! I DIDN'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOU AND YOUR BITCHY ATTITUDE! AND NOW WHEN ALL I WANT TO DO IS RELAX AND WATCH T.V., YOU WANT TO BITCH ABOUT THAT! YOUR FATHER DOESN'T WANT YOU! GET OVER IT-"

Ichigo was cut off when he was slapped by Uryuu.

"Uryuu..." Ichigo whispered as he turned his head back to look at him, his cheek was now throbbing. Uryuu shook his head with tears in his eyes.

"You...you think I can...I'm sorry I've been "bitchy"...I'm sorry that I don't have a high paying high risk job like you...I'm sorry I turned up to lunch to apologize about how I've been acting...I'm sorry for picking up after you, cleaning, and cooking...I'm sorry that you think your ex understands you better than me...I'm sorry...I'm sorry that...that my father...he's all I had left...I'm sorry if we finally start to talk again...he leaves...I'm sorry..." Uryuu whispered as tears started falling down his face.

"Uryuu..." Ichigo whispered in sorrow, all his anger drained by Uryuu's tears. Ichigo always hated when Uryuu cried. Uryuu pushed Ichigo, causing him to fall backwards and hit the couch. Uryuu ran out the house and took off in his car. He hid his power to keep anyone from finding him.

And now...he was hear...just to clear his head and not to drink. He scanned the list of drinks and decided on an ice tea, the only non-acholic drink on the menu...or so he thought.

All he remembered was stumbling out of the club and some people pulling him into an ally. They were going to rape him, but someone stopped them.

He remembered heated words and kisses...touches...moaning a name that wasn't Ichigo's. The next morning, he was awake in his bed with a hangover so bad that he ignored the slight soreness in his lower body.

He thought that everything was just a dream...He went drinking, came home, and fell asleep...

* * *

"No...that...that can't be..." Uryuu whispered as he shook his head in denial.

"Oh, it was. Your child is mine as you are." The hollow whispered against Uryuu's lips.

"Ichigo..."

**Well...that's it...hope ya like...um...review...and I don't own Bleach...so...yeah...bye...I didn't spell check so...there are probably some mistakes...I kind of need a beta so...anyone interested P.M. me at my email!**

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLEACH!**

**RYUUKEN: ...**

**ICHIGO!: WHERE ARE YOU, URYUU? I CAN'T FIND YOU!?**

**URYUU: ICHIGO...I'M SORRY...SO SORRY...**

**ICHIGO: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? WHERE ARE YOU?!**

**URYUU: EVERYTHING...I DON'T DON'T WANT EVERYTHING TO CHANGE...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVEILED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANYWHO, ON TO THE STORY!**

_**Recap:**_

* * *

_All he remembered was stumbling out of the club and some people pulling him into an ally. They were going to rape him, but someone stopped them._

_He remembered heated words and kisses...touches...moaning a name that wasn't Ichigo's. The next morning, he was awake in his bed with a hangover so bad that he ignored the slight soreness in his lower body._

_He thought that everything was just a dream...He went drinking, came home, and fell asleep..._

* * *

_"No...that...that can't be..." Uryuu whispered as he shook his head in denial._

_"Oh, it was. Your child is mine as you are." The hollow whispered against Uryuu's lips._

_"Ichigo..."_

* * *

"Uryuu...Do you rememeber my name?" The hollow asked as he sat down with a "still in-schock" Uryuu on his lap "Say it..."

"No...it...I..." Uryuu whispered over and over again as he shock his head. The hollow frowned as he grabbed Uyuu's chin and forced him to look in his eyes.

"Sleep...sleep my Little Uryuu..." He whispered, causing Uryuu to go limp in his grasp. He laid Uryuu down and traced his face with one hand and pulled up Uryuu's shirt with the other. He smiled at the naked baby bump.

He slowly bent down and kissed Uryuu's stomach, then nuzzled it with his cheek while he rubbed the rest in a circlar motion with his hand.

"My little Uryuu...my baby...my family..."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED; AND WHERE HE IS!?" Ichigo shouted in anger and fustraction.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but there was no forced entry." Renji told Ichigo. He then forwned thoughtfully and crossed his arms. "All though...there was a trace of hollow-like spirit engery, but that's impossible. We would have sensed the hollow."

"Not if we were all to busy with the stronger hollows." Rukia pointed out. "Those hollows were stronger than any we've had in a long time. It would be easy to ignore small fry when there were 7 big fish to fry."

"Damn it! I...I should have seen this coming and stayed or something!" Ichigo said as his voice quivered. "It's all my fault...What...what something happens...what if something happens to him or worse...the baby?"

"Ichigo..." Rukia whispered sadly as she watch him start to sob. She pet his back gently in comfort. After five minutes of his crying, Renji motioned for Rukia to remove her hand. She gave Renji a look, but did as commanded.

Renji blew hot breathe on his fist, cocked it back as far as he could, and...punched Ichigo in the back of his head. He punched Ichigo so hard, Ichigo's head went through Uryuu's coffee table.

Ichigo growled as he jumped right back up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, ASSHOLE!" Ichigo shouted while waving his fist to Renji.

"RE-RENJI?!" Rukia questioned Renji in surprise and shock.

"YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! YOU'RE SITTING HERE AND CRYING LIKE AN ASS BITCH WHILE URYUU'S MISSING! IF THAT WAS MY LOVER, I WOULD BE HEADING TO URAHARA'S/? RIGHT NOW! HE MIGHT NOT KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, BUT HE HAS WAYS TO HELP! SO STOP WHINY AND LET'S GO!"

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! WHAT IF HE'S HURT?!" Ichigo shouted back at Renji, who punched him again.

"THEN, HE'S HURT! IF WE DON'T HURRY AND FIND HIM, THEN HE COULD BE DEAD!" Renji argued. "Do you want that Ichigo?"

"..." Ichigo frowned sadly while looking at the ground. After a while, he took a deep breathe and shook his head. Rukia smiled sadly.

"Ichigo..." Rukia whispered.

"You're right..." Ichigo mummbled.

"Damn straight." Renji said proudly while puffing out his chest. He failed to notice a glint in Ichigo's eyes until it was too late and Ichigo kicked him out of his and Uryuu's 5th story apartment windown. While he was falling down, he shouted "YOU ASSHOLE!" to Ichigo. Ichigo looked out of the window to see a banged up Renji waving his fist at him. He grinned and failed to notice a ticked off Rukia behind him.

Rukia didn't give him time to think as she kicked him out of the window.

"AH!" Ichigo shouted.

"Idoits." Rukia stated to herself.

_____________

"Why?" Uryuu suddently asked, startling the hollow slightly. The hollow looked up, but didn't abandon its cuddling of Uryuu's stomach. "Why me?"

"Why not?" The hollow asked, earning a glare from Uryuu. He chuckled.

"You know what I mean."

"Of course...yo mean why did I chose you to bear my child." The hollow stated. Uryuu nodded his head as he tried to sleep out of the hollow's grip, which tighen. "Uryuu...you are beautiful...so cold and beautiful. The first time I saw you was not in this form. I've loved you longer than I've been dead. And yes, for some reason...I've retained my memories. We first met when you tried to save my life for the first time...."

"W-WHAT?! I don't understand." Uryuu said as he sat up, followed by the hollow.

"I was your first patient and last..." The hollow told Uryuu, causing his eyes to widen in recognization. "Ah...I see you remember. Didn't you connect everything? I look the same only white skin...my eyes are the same..."

"You...I...I tried." Uryuu whispered while shaking his head in disbeilf.

"I don't blame you...I never had, in fact..." The hollow trailed off with a smirk. "That's what truly caused me to fall in love with you compleltly. I was already falling in love with you."

"..."

"I remember my last words... Do you remember them?"

"..."

"Repeat them...Repeat them for me."

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

"And?"

"...even after I die...for giving me peace..." Uryuu finished in a whisper.

"I'm sorry about what happened afterwards...I got rid of everyone that harmed you and made you lose your job." The hollow told Uryuu. "I sucked their souls dry and burned their bodies...all for you my love..."

"No..."

"I kept my promise...I'm back..."

"...Hiroshi..."

**Well...that's it...hope ya like...um...review...and I don't own Bleach...so...yeah...bye...I didn't spell check so...there are probably some mistakes...I kind of need a beta so...anyone interested P.M. me at my email!**

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLEACH!**

**ICHIGO: HOLD ON, URYUU! I'M COMING!**

**URYUU: ICHIGO...IT'S MY FAULT...**


	10. Chapter 10 unbeta

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVEILED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANYWHO, ON TO THE STORY!**

_**Recap:**_

* * *

_"I remember my last words... Do you remember them?"_

_"..."_

_"Repeat them...Repeat them for me."_

_"I..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you..."_

_"And?"_

_"...even after I die...for giving me peace..." Uryuu finished in a whisper._

_"I'm sorry about what happened afterwards...I got rid of everyone that harmed you and made you lose your job." The hollow told Uryuu. "I sucked their souls dry and burned their bodies...all for you my love..."_

_"No..."_

_"I kept my promise...I'm back..."_

_"...Hiroshi..."_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Uryuu, this is Hiroshi. Hiroshi, Uryuu is going to be your doctor through out your duration here." Director Morima told Uryuu and a sick looking guy. "I'll leave you two, now. Good luck."_

_"Thank you, Director." Uryuu told him. Uryuu picked up Hiroshi's chart and started to read it. He frowned when he noticed the words cancer and terminal. "Ummm....I see that you have cancer."_

_"Terminal. It means that you won't have to deal with me long." Hiroshi joked, causing Uryuu to become slightly uncomfortable. "Lighten up. I don't want another stuffy doctor. That's why I asked if I could change doctors. The last one acted like he had mis-placed his sethoscope in his ass."_

_Uryuu snorted, then laughed a little at that picture, causing Hiroshi to smile._

_"You have a nice laugh." Hiroshi told Uryuu, causing him to blush slightly. Hiroshi grinned._

__________

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

_"Hiroshi, why haven't you been eating?" Uryuu asked in concern and slight anger. Hiroshi said nothing but glared out the window. Uryuu took a breath and mentally winced; the only way to get through to Hiroshi sometimes was blunt truth. "You're sick not deaf."_

_"What's the point, Uryuu? Why eat to feed a body when I'm dying anyway?" Hiroshi asked in fustration while he still looked out the window. He growled and picked up a book and threw it. Uryuu flinced when he grazed his cheek and hit the wall._

_"There is no point." Uryuu agreed, surprising Hiroshi. Hiroshi looked at Uryuu in confusion on why he was agreeing with him. "Just humor me. Maybe I want to see you around longer. In case you haven't noticed, it is boring in this hospital."_

_"..." Hiroshi's mouth twitched to a smile._

_"It even has crazy people throwing books at others." Uryuu joked as he picked up Dante's Inferno/? Hiroshi winced when he saw the brush there. Uryuu walked over, bent down slightly, and placed the book back on the table._

_He flinced slightly when he felt a hand graze over his check._

_"Hiroshi?!"_

_"I'm sorry, Uryuu." Hiroshi told him as he pulled his hand back slowly. Uryuu blushed slightly as Hiroshi grinned at him. "I should be careful and not harm your pretty face. After all, its one of your few virtures, besides your ass that is."_

_"Pervert!" Uryuu said with a bright blush. It wasn't that he didn't like Hiroshi...I mean who wouldn't! He was funny, smart, and good-looking. Really good-looking. He had black, hair that he kept mid-way down his back in a loose pony-tail. He also had coal-black eyes...eyes that you could get lost in._

________________

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

_"...Uryuu..." Hiroshi said in a tired voice. Uryuu walked up to him._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I wanna cut my hair." Hiroshi annoced, causing Uryuu to raise an eyebrow. "What?!"_

_"I know I'm going to regreat asking this, but why do you want to cut your hair?" Uryuu asked curiously. Hiroshi pulled a magazine out of no where and showed a good-looking male with short hair._

_"I've done my studies and decided that I'd look more manilier and hotter with short hair!" Hiroshi told him, causing Uryuu to fall on his face. "I wanna look my best for the ladies! Oh, and you, of course!"_

_"Idoit!"_

______________

_ONE WEEK LATER_

_"Uryuu..." Hiroshi started coughing and wheezing slightly. Uryuu qucikly went to his side. He gestured for Uryuu to bend down, which he did. He then, without warning, grabbed Uryuu's shirt and kissed him. Uryuu's eyes widen when Hiroshi pulled away._

_"Hiroshi...?"_

_"I'm sorry...I just wanted to..."_

_"Umm..."_

_"Sorry if I made you feel akwakrd." Hiroshi apologized, then suggested. "If you want, you can kiss me to get back at me."_

_"...pervert..." Uryuu said with a sweat-dropped. Hiroshi smiled weakly._

_"And smooth operator." Hiroshi told him, causing Uryuu to tilt his head. "I've been rubbing your ass for the past mintue and you haven't noticed-AH! YOU CAN'T HIT A SICK PATIENT!"_

_______________

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

_"It hurts to live..." Hiroshi told Uryuu out of the blue. "I want to just go ahead and die."_

_"..." Uryuu couldn't find anything to say as he watched Hiroshi close his pale, translusant eyes. Every the past weeks, Hiroshi's condition shot straight down at a fast rate. His lymphnoma was killing him slow and hard. He couldn't eat anymore; the medicines kept him doped and weak; his immune system was still low even though they've been feeding him anti-boitics.` and his skin was now pale and translusant-like. You could see a lot of his blood vesseles._

_"Uryuu...I want to die..."_

__________

_ONE WEEK LATER_

_If Uryuu thought Hiroshi's condition was bad last week, this week was even worse. He now coughed up blood and veil. He's bones were being brittle. He lost some much wait, his bones were becoming brittle._

_Uryuu sighed sadly and tiredly as he sat in the chair next to Hiroshi's bed. Hiroshi was in yet another drug induced sleep. Uryuu growled at the stubborness of Hiroshi's parents. Couldn't they see he was withering away?! How much pain he was in?! Hiroshi even asked them to let him go! Uryuu would have, but Hiroshi's parents told him no. That Hiroshi wasn't in "state of mind" to decide what HE wanted._

_Uryuu spent half a day agruing until his Father made him pay attention to his other patients. He was scolded for becoming to "attached" to a patient._

_"Hiroshi..." Uryuu whispered._

_"Uryuu..." Hiroshi whispered back jokingly. Uryuu jumped slightly in surprise. "Why are you jumping? I should be the one scared; you're rubbing my hand and whispering my name while I asleep."_

_"Stop...don't pretend you're not in pain." Uryuu whispered when he saw that Hiroshi had a pained look on his face. "I tried to get your family to change their mind, but..."_

_"They can't or rather WON'T let me go." Hiroshi finished. Uryuu nodded his head. "Uryuu...if they...."_

_Hiroshi broke off as he stated a bad coughing fit that ended up with blood on his hands. Uryuu quickly cleaned them carefully. One of them broke (due to brittlness) from a gripping his hands to hard during a siezure he had._

_"Uryuu...if they...don't let me go...will...you..."_

______________

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

_He was starving to death...starving and bleeding...His bones...they broke at the drop of a dime...it was like he had paper sking and glass bones...the slightless touch sit them off....Uryuu couldn't stand it when he screamed in pain..._

_Screamed in pain and suffering for these past weeks...screamed for death...release...screamed for Uryuu..._

____________

_ONE WEEK LATER_

_He wasn't sure how Hiroshi made it this face, but he knew one thing. Hiroshi wouldn't have to struggle any more after today._

_"Hiroshi?" Uryuu whispered sofetly. Hiroshi groaned sleepily._

_"U...ry...uu..."_

_"I'm gonna set you free." Uryuu told him. Hiroshi's eyes opened slowly. There was a smile in them. "I'll give you a shot. It'll slowly slow your heart down, then make it stop. It'll make it feel like you're going to sleep."_

_"What's...the...catch?" Hiroshi joked, causing Uryuu to smile slightly and his eyes feel up with tears._

_"Here it goes..." Uryuu whispered as he injected it slowly into the IV's pipe line._

_"Uryuu...?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I....love you..." Hiroshi told Uryuu with a small smile as he raised his brittle arm slowly. He genltly carcessed Uryuu's now wet check. "...even after I die...for giving me peace..." _

_And that was the end of Hiroshi..._

_Uryuu was later found out, because he failed to notice a nurse walk in while he was giving Hiroshi the injection. Charges were filed by his parents, but soon dropped. In their hearts, they knew that they were selfish and wanted to keep him, even if he lived in pain for the rest of his short life._

_They invited him to the funeral and told him to keep in contact with them. Of course, just because they forgave him didn't mean the medical board did. They took his license. But that didn't matter...because he helped..._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Hiroshi." Uryuu whispered in his sleep, causing "Hiroshi" to grin at him.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S A TRACER IN URYUU'S GLASSES!?" Ichigo shouted in anger and surprise.

"Calm down, Ichigo. I wanted to try out my latest tracking device, so I asked Uryuu and he agreed. It's the size of a speck of dirt yet is as useful as a gun in a gun fight." Uraharha/? explained to Ichigo as he opened up a laptop. He hit some keyes and a program came up. "Interesting..."

"WHAT?!'" Everyone exclaimed as they tried to lean in to see the computer screen.

"His location states that he's in Hueco Mundo/?." He told everyone. Ichigo frowned. "Can...can you tell how he is?"

"That's the thing of beauty! It is hooked up to its host vitle signs! It sends a report every 6 hours." He explained to Ichigo as he hit some more keyes. "Now...let's see..the last report of two hours ago. His vitials spiked really high, signaling that he was alive and destresssed."

"Uryuu..." Ichigo whispered sadly.

"Is there anything else that can help us?" Rukia asked Uraharha/?, who shook his head sadly. "Like what we're about to face?"

"I'm afraid all I can do is give you a dircte location."

"I guess that's enough." Renji stated, then asked. "So, when are we going to leave to kick this hollow's ass for messing with one of our own?"

"Forget kicking his ass. When I'm done..." Ichigo stated as he stood up in his soul reaper form. "He'll be wishing for JUST an ass kicking."

**Well...that's it...hope ya like...um...review...and I don't own Bleach...so...yeah...bye...I didn't spell check so...there are probably some mistakes...I kind of need a beta so...anyone interested P.M. me at my email!**

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLEACH!**

**URYUU: ...ICHIGO...**

**ICHIGO: HOLD ON, URYUU! I'M COMING!**

**URYUU: HIROSHI...**

**ICHIGO: WHO THE HELL IS HIROSHI?!**

**HIROSHI: I AM!**

**HIROSHI AND ICHIGO MEET FACE TO SWORD!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVEILED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANYWHO, ON TO THE STORY!**

_**Recap:**_

* * *

_"His location states that he's in Hueco Mundo/?." He told everyone. Ichigo frowned. "Can...can you tell how he is?"_

_"That's the thing of beauty! It is hooked up to its host vitle signs! It sends a report every 6 hours." He explained to Ichigo as he hit some more keys. "Now...let's see..the last report of two hours ago. His vitials spiked really high, signaling that he was alive and distressed."_

_"Uryuu..." Ichigo whispered sadly._

_"Is there anything else that can help us?" Rukia asked Uraharha/?, who shook his head sadly. "Like what we're about to face?"_

_"I'm afraid all I can do is give you a direct location."_

_"I guess that's enough." Renji stated, then asked. "So, when are we going to leave to kick this hollow's ass for messing with one of our own?"_

_"Forget kicking his ass. When I'm done..." Ichigo stated as he stood up in his soul reaper form. "He'll be wishing for JUST an ass kicking."_

* * *

"Uryuu..." Hiroshi whispered as he kissed the slowly awakening Uryuu's baby bump. He grinned when he felt the baby move. He frowned when their was a knock on the door. He quietly and swiftly got up and walked to the door. He opened it with a glare.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you Master Hiroshi, but there's been a breach in the outer edge of the castle." The fraccion/? explained to Hiroshi, who scowled.

"A breach?"

"It's...they can't stop them-ack!" The fraccion/? was grabbed by his throat.

"Them, who?" Hiroshi asked as he tighten his grip some.

"...the...s-soul...reapers..." The fraccion/? gasped out as he tried to get free of the grip and breathe. Hiroshi's eyes flashed red as he snapped the fraccion's neck.

"Nina." Hiroshi called. Nina, an arrancar with short blond hair and green eyes, appeared from the shadows. She had two bone pieces that looked like ears on top of her head. She wore black shorts and a black sleeveless tight shirt.

"Hiroshi-sama?"

"Take care of it. I want nothing to disturb us when we bond, understand?"

"Crystal."

"Excellent."

* * *

"There!" Ichigo said as he killed the last of the hollows attacking them. They ran through the entrance to a castle-like place.

"Watch out, Ichigo!" Chad shouted as he held up his left arm to defend himself and Ichigo as a lighting bolt was hurled at them. "That was a close one."

"Thanks, Chad." Ichigo told Chad, who nodded as he stood next to Ichigo.

"Damn, it seems I didn't get you...oh well..." Nina said as she jumped down. "You have trespassed onto lands of which you have no business in."

"My business is Uryuu!" Ichigo shouted at her as he drew his sword infront of him. "Now, where is he?!"

"Master's mate is where he is suppose to be!" Nina told Ichigo as she leaned against a pillar watching them in disinterest. "You are to leave. You have not been invited to the bonding ceremony."

"Bonding ceremony!? What the heck is that?" Renji asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it." Ichigo told him, then said to Nina. "Uryuu does not belong to your master! He belongs to me-OW! Rukia, what the hell!?"

Everyone excepts Nina sweat-dropped.

"He does not belong to you!"

"The hell he doesn't!" Ichigo growled while grabbing the front of her shirt. She slapped his hands away.

"Ishida is his own person!"

"Of course he is! But he's still mine!"

"It's just like YOU to think he belongs to YOU!"

"His ass is mine!"

"You're such a pig!"

"Midget!"

"Strawberry FRUITcake!"

"Bit-" They were interrupted by the fighting when they jumped apart to dodge a wave of fire thrown at them. Nina now stood straight up with a glare.

"Your mindless chatter is giving me a headache." She stated as she held her sword down at her side. She tilted her head. "I don't want to kill you."

"Then don't!" Ichigo told her. He ran forward only to jump to the side to avoid a lightening bolt. "Hey!"

"I said I DON'T want to you...however...if you persist, then you will all perish today..." Nina said as she straighten her head up. She lifted her sword up towards them.

"Fat chance."

"I thought you'd say that...pity..." She said somberly. "You will die then...I pity you...you will die by my elemental sword Kiba..."

"Damn!" Ichigo cursed. "We don't have time for this!"

________________

"..."Uryuu yawned as he slowly opened his eyes only to see red. He whimpered as he started to feel hot all over. "Mmm...so hot."

"My poor kitten..." Hiroshi whispered as he started kissing Uryuu's neck. Uryuu purred as he leaned into Hiroshi's cold touch. "That's it...You're mine..."

"Mmm..." Uryuu moaned as Hiroshi stripped Uryuu and his self of any clothing.

"Submit?" Hiroshi asked as his hands played with Uryuu's sensitive nipples.

"Ah!"

"SUBMIT?!" Hiroshi asked again as he licked Uryuu's neck.

"...Please..." Uryuu pleaded as Hiroshi's left hand trailed down his stomach, over his baby bump, to his growing erection.

"Say it."

"Ah!" Uryuu whimpered loudly as the hand kept touching his penis lightly, but never firmly. "I-I..."

"Say it...Or I won't help you..." Hiroshi threaten.

"I submit..." Uryuu whispered, then moaned loudly as Hiroshi started pleasuring him.

"This time...when I take you...you'll be connected to me forever. Like I should have done when I first took you!" Hiroshi told Uryuu, then leaned up and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

"...take me..."

**Well...that's it...hope ya like...um...review...and I don't own Bleach...so...yeah...bye...I didn't spell check so...there are probably some mistakes...I kind of need a beta so...anyone interested P.M. me at my email!**

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLEACH!**

**URYUU: ...ICHIGO...**

**ICHIGO: HOLD ON, URYUU! I'M COMING!**

**URYUU: HIROSHI...**

**ICHIGO: WHO THE HELL IS HIROSHI?!**

**HIROSHI: I AM!**

**HIROSHI AND ICHIGO MEET FACE TO SWORD!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVEILED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANYWHO, ON TO THE STORY!**

_**Recap:**_

* * *

_"SUBMIT?!" Hiroshi asked again as he licked Uryuu's neck._

_"...Please..." Uryuu pleaded as Hiroshi's left hand trailed down his stomach, over his baby bump, to his growing ercation._

_"Say it."_

_"Ah!" Uryuu whimpered loudly as the hand kept touching his penis lightly, but never firmly. "I-I..."_

_"Say it...Or I won't help you..." Hiroshi threaten._

_"I submit..." Uryuu whispered, then moaned loudly as Hiroshi started pleasuring him._

_"This time...when I take you...you'll be connected to me forever. Like I should have done when I first took you!" Hiroshi told Uryuu, then leaned up and gave him a deep, passionate kiss._

_"...take me..."_

* * *

"Uryuu..." Hiroshi whispered again as he slicked up his fingers. Just as he was about to put one inside of Uryuu, a giant rumbling made him stop. He growled when someone knocked at his door. He put his pants on and stomped to the door. "I told no one to distrub-" SMACK! CRASH! AND ALL THOSE HIGH BUDGET SOUND EFFECTS I CAN'T AFFORD!

"That's for touching Uryuu!" Ichigo growled with a smirk as he lowered his fist. He raised his sword and pointed it Hiroshi, who stood up. Hiroshi growled as he ignored the pain in the cheek caused by Ichigo's punch. "You have no right!"

"No right..." Hiroshi said with a smirk. He then laughed. "YOU'RE tell ME that I have NO right to Uryuu?! That's rich."

"You heard me." Ichigo told him. "I don't know why you took him, but you're not keeping him! Only one person gets to do that and that's me!"

"Arrogant asshole." Hiroshi stated, causing Ichigo to glare tat him. "I wonder...would you be so arrogant if you knew..."

"Knew? Knew what?!"

"Let's take this fight somewhere else." Hiroshi suggested as he blasted a whole and the wall and ran out of it. Ichigo followed. "Wouldn't want to damage the goods?"

"Gladly."

_______________

"Are you fools finally realizing that you shouldn't have let your strongest leave?" Nina taunted them with a small smirk. Rukia and Orihime were knocked out, Renji was bleeding heavily, and Chad was on the verge of passing out. "Pathetic-AH!"

Even though Nina dodge at the last second, a blue arrow still pierced her right shoulder. She growled as she turned around, then gasped.

"YOU! I THOUGHT WE-" Nina was cut off as she dodge arrow after arrow.

"I have no time to listen to a soul-less being. I will kill you, then kill that bastard that caught me by surprise."

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!"

_________________

"Why do you want, Uryuu so bad?" Ichigo asked Hiroshi after they finally stopped a good distance away from Uryuu. Hiroshi laughed as though what he asked had the most obvious answer.

"Why do I want him...I do not WANT him. No, you can not want what is yours." Hiroshi told Ichigo. "He and our child are mine."

"Like hell he is-WAIT! You said OUR child?!" Ichigo frowned in confusion and anger. "That baby is mine and Uryuu's!"

"Really, is that what he told you?" Hiroshi said in a mocking tone. He laughed. "How pathetic...did YOU really think that Uryuu would have a child with YOU. It takes more spirit energy to start the process than you have! In fact, I have more energy in my pin-key right now than you do in your entire body."

"You're not making any sense, but it doesn't matter! I'll fuck you up, save Uryuu, and get answers later!" Ichigo told Hiroshi as he pointed his sword at Hiroshi, who smirked in amusement.

"Do first, take consequences for your actions later. That seems like a theme for you, Ichigo..."

"Don't call me that! Only my friends and family can call me by my first name!"

"So, rude." Hiroshi said as he pulled out his sword. It was a beautiful sword that had intricate flower designs on the hilt. It's tip was dark blue. As your eyes went on down, you'd see it fade til it was sky blue at the hilt. He rubbed it gently against his cheek. "Wake up from your slumber my sleeping beauty and turn into the beast that you're cursed to be...Yajuu."

Hiroshi's sword changed. It grew long and crooked and twisted. It sort of looked like a drill piece. Instead of being blue it was now all black and the tip of the blade had a red stain. Even the hilt was different. It now showed faces frozen in fear and despair.

"What the hell? You're a hollow! You should change!" Ichigo exclaimed, earning a smirk from Hiroshi.

"There's a lot to learn...just because I'm pale, have a "hollow's hole", and live in Hueco Mundo/? does not make me a "complete" hollow." Hiroshi explained, only causing Ichigo more confusion.

"What are you?"

"I am the product of full despair. I am one of the few, along with my minions. We've found a way to obtain a piece of our soul back."

___________________

"Tell me, hollow, how is it that you are able to use that weapon the way you are?" Ryuuken asked as he dodged an electric blast sent at him.

"Hollow?" Nina questioned then laughed as she sent out a fire blast towards Ryuuken, who shot arrows in return. "You fool! Don't confuse us with those soul-less fools!"

"You don't have a soul either!" Renji pointed out. He gasped as a lightening blast was sent his way. Chad quickly pushed them to the side. "Thanks, Sado."

"No problem."

"We may not have all our soul back...but we do have a piece." Nina told them.

"A piece?" Rukia repeated. (She had been awake for a while, but no one noticed.)

"It doesn't matter. You're still dead and violent. I suppose I should do you the duty of setting you to rest." Ryuuken said as he pulled something out of his pocket. He twirled it around.

"That! That's what Uryuu used against that pink freak scientist." Renji shouted. "It sucks reitistu/? and uses it against you to produce ten times the arrows!"

"Is that so, thanks for the heads up."

"You shinigmi are a bunch of dumb fucks." Ryuuken stated in an annoyed manner. Renji and the others glared at him. "Keep your mouth shut or I'll let her kill you."

"Why are you helping us?" Rukia asked curiously.

"I'm not helping you. I'm here to get revenge and gather my son. Once I have him, you and the other idiots will see us no more. You all have caused enough trouble without dragging my idoit of a son with you. I shall take him away and raise my bastard of a grandchild."

"He's not a bastard! He has a father and Ichigo loves him very muc-" Rukia started, but was interrupted by a fire blast coming her way. She quickly picked up a dazed Orihime and rolled out of the way.

"YOU NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN! Master Hiroshi is the only one that can claim such right!"

"What? What the hell are you talking about, lady?" Renji asked in confusion.

"Simple. Ichigo is not the father." Ryuuken told them. They all gasped.

"How do you know?" Chad asked.

"Being trapped here and biding your time has its advantages." Ryuuken told them. "Enough talk. It's time I kill you and put you out of your part-lived misery."

**Well...that's it...hope ya like...um...review...and I don't own Bleach...so...yeah...bye...Haven't decided who to let be my beta, so please be patient with my grammar and spelling......anyone interested P.M. me at my email! This is the last call! The sooner I get a beta, the sooner I update more often! It's kind of a bribe...hehehe Oh, and I need at least six reviews from now on to update! It makes me happy to see all these alerts and stuff, but I'd be happier if I had some feedback! ^.^  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVEILED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANYWHO, ON TO THE STORY!**

_**Recap:**_

_"I'm not helping you. I'm here to get revenge and gather my son. Once I have him, you and the other idiots will see us no more. You all have caused enough trouble without dragging my idiot of a son with you. I shall take him away and raise my bastard of a grandchild."_

_"He's not a bastard! He has a father and Ichigo loves him very muc-" Rukia started, but was interrupted by a fire blast coming her way. She quickly picked up a dazed Orihime and rolled out of the way._

_"YOU NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN! Master Hiroshi is the only one that can claim such right!"_

_"What? What the hell are you talking about, lady?" Renji asked in confusion._

_"Simple. Ichigo is not the father." Ryuuken told them. They all gasped._

_"How do you know?" Chad asked._

_"Being trapped here and biding your time has its advantages." Ryuuken told them. "Enough talk. It's time I kill you and put you out of your part-lived misery."

* * *

_

"...so hott..." Uryuu whispered as he opened his eyes. He sat up slowly, mindful of his stomach. Something didn't feel right...this time it wasn't whatever Hiroshi did...it felt...was he peeing...no...the what... Uryuu shouted in pain as he fell backwards on the bed. His stomach and entrance started feeling intense pain. "W...what! AH!"

"Is that all you got Shingimi?" Hiroshi taunted Ichigo, who growled at him and attacked. "Pathetic."

"Pathetic, I'll show you pathetic!" Ichigo shouted as he raised his sword. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Hiroshi's eyes widen in surprise was he barely dodged the attack, earning him a cut on his right shoulder. Hiroshi smirked and tilted his head.

"You have fight in you! Good, I thought I was going to be bored." Hiroshi told Ichigo, who growled at him. Hiroshi was about to attack Ichigo again when he paused. "NO! IT'S TOO EARLY!"

"Huh...?" Ichigo frowned in confusion and paused, this gave Hiroshi enough time to disappear. "SHIT! I have to hurry and get to Uryuu before he does!"

* * *

"...may you find your soul and the peace that you could not have in life." Ryuuken whispered as he aimed his bow directly at Nina's head. He released it, causing her to fall to the floor dead. He then walked past the others.

"Hey, where are you going?" Renji shouted.

"To get my idiot child and his bastard child." Ryuuken told them. "I suggest you run, because they're three more of those hollow around, including their leader."

* * *

"I...have..." Uryuu grunted as he stumbled out into the hallway. Pain. He felt like his body was trying to rip his lower half open. "...Ichigo..."

Uryuu made it half way down the hall, when he fell. He closed his eyes as he fell face first, but soon opened them when he felt arms wrap around him.

"You should be more careful." Uryuu opened his eyes and saw that he was in the arms of another hollow-like thing. He struggled weakly as he was picked up. "Master would not like for his mate to be injured. I shall take you to a different room so that you may bear your child in peace."

"Ichigo..." Uryuu whispered helplessly as he was carried into a different room and placed on the bed. "It hurts..."

"Damn it!" The hollow cursed. "Where's he at?"

"AH!" Uryuu shouted as another contraction hit him. "It hurts! IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

"Shit!" The hollow cursed again as he removed Uryuu's pants quickly.

"AH!" Uryuu shouted out loud in pain. He nearly fainted from the pain when he felt a pressure building inside of him that made him want to push out. "AH!"

* * *

"AHHH!

"What's that noise?" Rukia asked curiously. "It sounds like someone is dying."

"..." Ryuuken said nothing, but quicken his step._ Damn brat! you can't even stay out of troube for just a short while!

* * *

_

"AHHH!"

"SHIT!" Hiroshi growled out as he blocked an attack from Ichigo with a growl. "I don't have time for this shit! Ten!"

"Stop running you piece of sh-ah!" Ichigo jumped back as a blade came out of no where and knicked him. A hollow appeared between Ichigo and Hiroshi.

"Master?"

"Ten, kill him. I have more important matters to attend to." Hiroshi told Ten, who nodded his head. Hiroshi took off running. Ichigo growled and tried to go after him, only for Ten to start fighting him.

"Damn it! I don't have time for you!" Ichigo shouted in anger as he started fighting back agessvily.

**Let me out king. Let me have complete control of this flesh body.**

_NO!_

**Let me out. Our mate is in labor.**

_WHAT?_

**Let me free! I must kill the bastard and go to our mate king! MATE! MATE!**

_STOP SHOUTING IN MY FUCKING HEAD! _Ichigo looked down and grabbed his head, causing Ten to pause. When Ichigo looked back up his eyes were yellow and a mask was forming.

"_**No one will stand in the way of what I want; and right now, I want my mate!"**_

"W-w-what kind of being are you?" Ten exclaimed as Ichigo started attacking him with one hand effortlessly.

"_**I am your death."

* * *

**_

"..." Uryuu panted as he spread his covered legs. He felt the need to push, but something to him to wait as long a possible. But it hurt so much... "AHHH!"

"Where the hell is everyone?" The hollow asked in a panick. Uryuu panted as the pain calmed down some.

"Ichigo..." He whispered. He wanted and needed Ichigo with him. _**Push.**_ His instinct that once told him not to, shouted at him to push, which he did. "AHHHH!"

"NO, NO, NO, OH, NO!" The hollow chanted as he paced the room. He then gulped and walked up to Uryuu. He lifted the sheets a little and nearly fainted. "SHIT! Don't push! It's coming out!"

_The baby!_ Uryuu thought. _The baby is coming...It hurts...I...I...I want Ichigo!_

"Ichigo!" Uryuu shouted in pain as he started pushing, causing the hollow to panic even more.

The door slammed open...

* * *

"ICHIGO!" The gang jumped when they heard Uryuu shouting Ichigo's name in pure pain. Ryuuken quicken his pace even faster.

"Uryuu's in trouble." Rukia shouted.

" No, shit sherlock." Renji said. Rukia ignored him as she glanced down at the sensor that Urharaha/? gave them.

"The sensor says that's where getting close. We're now only 300 feet away."

"AHHHH!"

"I hope we make it in time." Orhime said from Chad's arms. Chad nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"_**You think you can keep us from our mate.**_" Ichigo/hollow asked Ten as he cut his arm off easily. He tilted his head.

"He's not y...yours." Ten said as struggled to stand up.

"ICHIGO!"

"_**He calls for me. MY mate called for me and NO ONE...No one will stop me from answering.**_" Ichigo/hollow said as his body started to transform into a bony structure.

"Ho...how?" Ten gasped out in surprise. "YOU'RE A HOLLOW! THAT CAN'T BE!"

"AHHHH!"

"_**I will eat your little piece of soul that I can sense, then kill you. You will die a quick and painful death!**_" Hollow/Ichigo said with a grin as he licked his lips and walked up to a trembling Ten. "_**Yes, tremble...it makes it better.**_"

"NO!"

Uryuu watched dizzly as Hiroshi came strolling into the room with a slightly worried expression on his face. He didn't have time to question him as he felt the need to have a big final push.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

**Well...that's it...hope ya like...um...review...and I don't own Bleach...so...yeah...bye...My internet was acting up and I hate public libaraies! Ugh! +shudders+ Anyway, my beta hasn't answered me back...so I guess I'll just go ahead and post...so please be patient with my grammer and spelling...anyone interested P.M. me at my email! Expect another update and the poll that you can vote on which stories to be update changed on my profile. Remember, vote OR/AND review. Those stories get top prority in my updating list.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVELED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANY WHO, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Recap:**

_**"You think you can keep us from our mate." Ichigo/hollow asked Ten as he cut his arm off easily. He tilted his head.**_

_**"He's not y...yours." Ten said as struggled to stand up.**_

_**"ICHIGO!"**_

_**"He calls for me. MY mate called for me and NO ONE...No one will stop me from answering." Ichigo/hollow said as his body started to transform into a bony structure.**_

_**"Ho...how?" Ten gasped out in surprise. "YOU'RE A HOLLOW! THAT CAN'T BE!"**_

_**"AHHHH!"**_

_**"I will eat your little piece of soul that I can sense, then kill you. You will die a quick and painful death!" Hollow/Ichigo said with a grin as he licked his lips and walked up to a trembling Ten. "Yes, tremble...it makes it better."**_

_**"NO!"

* * *

**_

Uryuu watched dizzily as Hiroshi came strolling into the room with a slightly worried expression on his face. He didn't have time to question him as he felt the need to have a big final push.

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!" Uryuu shouted as he gave a long hard push. He panted and struggled to stay awake. Soon there were little crys though out the room of a baby. Unable to move that much or do anything, Uryuu watched as Hiroshi cut the baby's umbilical cord and covered it up. He placed the baby in Uryuu's weak arms, the picked them both up. He then walked them to another clean bed. Uryuu whimpered slightly as Hiroshi cleaned his lower area of afterbirth, then the baby.

"So, beautiful..." Hiroshi cooed to the baby. Uryuu, even if it was Hiroshi's, had to agree. The baby had white hair ...Uryuu couldn't see his eyes as Hiroshi placed the baby in his arms. he opened his eyes. He sat up slowly, mindful of his stomach. The baby yawned and shifted a little. "Name him...name our son."

"Ryu..." Uryuu whispered to himself. It was a name that he had favored. He kissed his child's forehead. "Ryu..."

"..." Hiroshi grinned. "I already can't wait for number two."

"I just had him, and you want another!" Uryuu growled at him, causing him to chuckle. Hiroshi kissed his forehead.

"It would please me to have lots of children running around." He told Uryuu, who shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because, it should be me and Ichigo...not me and you." Uryuu told Hiroshi, who growled.

"NO! It should be ME AND YOU!" He growled out, then frowned and said softer. "I...when I died, all I could think about was you. You never realized it but...I fell in love with you."

"WHAT?"

"But I hid it...I thought...I thought that a dying man falling in love with his doctor was too cliche..." Hiroshi gave a dry chuckle. "Especially for you."

"..."

"It wasn't that hard, to fall in love with you. When you killed me...I felt all the love I had for you come to the surface." Hiroshi told Uryuu was he took one of Uryuu's hands and put it on the place where his heart was suppose to me. "I stayed with you, you know...But no matter what, you couldn't see me. I don't know why. You saw everyone else. It angered me. It pissed me off. So, I tired to make you notice me. So I killed that nurse that snitched on you. I killed that fucking judge. I even killed dear old mother and father."

"You didn't..." Uryuu gasped in shock and tried to pull his hand away. Hiroshi's grip tighten slightly.

"I did. But still...no notice...That wasn't what truly pissed me off. What REALLY pissed me off was your relationship with someone who didn't appreciate who you were. That ungrateful bastard! It was then I made a vow to come back. To show you could do better...with me..." Hiroshi lifted Uryuu's hands to his cheek and nuzzled it. "I came back for you...through sheer determination. I ate souls not spirit energy. (AN: They're almost the same thing...but let's pretend they're not.) I came to you that night. I killed and ate the souls of your would be rapist and finally gained a solid form. I couldn't wait...so I took you that night."

"You...I..." Uryuu shook his head.

"It was so beautiful...you panted and moaned...then you said that BASTARD'S name! I had to make sure...that you would be mine. I pushed a lot of energy into your body and made it take form. It took up almost all my powers. I barely got you home before I disappeared. I came here to recuperate, but met some souls like me. I offered away to make them solid...without having to go through all the shit that arrancars have to go through if they plead their lives to me. Needless to say that agreed. The first thing I did was kidnap that bastard you called "father" and replace him with a spy, whose power was morphing."

"You! Where's my father!" Uryuu shouted, which stirred the baby. Uryuu bounced the baby lightly when Hiroshi let go of his hand.

"I tortured the bastard or rather, had someone else do it." He told Uryuu with a smirk. "I don't know why you care."

"Because he is my father, no matter how much I don't get along with him." Uryuu told Hiroshi, who frowned slightly.

"Even if he rejected your relationship with Ichigo? Even after he disowned you? Even when he wasn't there at your trial? Even when you went through your alcoholic, depressed phase? EVEN WHEN YOU PLEADED WITH HIM TO VISIT YOU AND HE NEVER CAME? EVEN WHEN HE NEVER GLANCED AT YOU WHEN YOU SEE EACH OTHER EVEN THOUGH HE KNOWS YOU'RE THERE?"

"STOP!" Uryuu shouted with tears in his eyes. All the yelling woke the baby up, who started to cry loudly. Uryuu sniffed as he bounced the baby. Hiroshi stood up.

"I shall go and kill your bastard of a lover." Was all he said as he left. "Guard them Ken."

"Yes, Master." The arrancar from early said with a bow.

* * *

"Delicious...so dark and bloody and ripe!" Hollow Ichigo said as he licked his lips. He quickly ran over the bloody leftovers and ran towards Uryuu's power. "Here I come...I shall enjoy killing everything in between me and my mate..."

* * *

"I feel like we've been going in circles." Renji complied to Ryuuken, who gave a dry snort.

"This is why you are not the one leading. If you don't like it, follow another path. I know where Uryuu is." He told Renji, who glared at him.

"Why are you so determined to get him back?" Rukia asked. "About a year and half ago, you couldn't stand EVEN the thought of your own son. What changed your mind?"

"I was teaching him a lesson, not that its any of your business." Ryuuken told them. "Shinigmi/? Have been nothing but trouble in our lives. He needed to know."

"Know what?" Renji asked curiously.

"That they would destroy his life, like they did mine." Ryuuken said with a deep frown.

**FLASHBACK**

**"NO, MOTHER, FATHER!" A young Ryuuken shouted as shinigmi started taking quincys and killing some. He gasped when one landed in front of him.**

**"Aren't you pretty? Let's have a little fun!"**

**"NO! HE'S JUST A CHILD!"**

**"RUN, RYU! RUN!"**

**"AH, IT HURTS! STOP! PLEASE, STOP!"**

**"YOU'RE SO TIGHT AND HOT, LITTLE ONE!"**

**"RYUUKEN!"**

**"MOTHER!"**

**"...I'm sorry son...but your mother died..."**

**"..."**

**"You've been sick a lot. Let's take you to our family doctor."**

**"..."**

**"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S...He can't be pregnant...He's...he's a male AND just a child! He's just a child!"**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**"..."**

"Hey, old man?" Renji shouted, snapping Ryuuken out of his stupor. "Are we almost there?"

Before Ryuuken can answer, he stopped running and looked straight ahead.

"Hello...Ryuuken...or should I say Father in law..."

Uryuu was startled when the baby latched onto a nipple and started sucking. He was even more surprise when he felt a tingling in his chest. He felt slightly freaked out at the thought that he was breastfeeding.

"AHHHH!" Something yelled causing Uryuu to flinch. Whatever it was, it felt like it was getting closer. Great, another problem...

* * *

**My internet is great! Yea! +jumps for joy+ Anyway, vote and review for another chapter...and...I love all my reviews! They really inspire me! Kisses! Sorry about not updating sooner! I was waiting on my beta for weeks...sigh...anyway, I'll update soon!**

**Oh, I don't own Bleach...I wish I did...but I don't...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVELED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANY WHO, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Recap:**

**Uryuu was startled when the baby latched onto a nipple and started sucking. He was even more surprise when he felt a tingling in his chest. He felt slightly freaked out at the thought that he was breastfeeding.**

**"AHHHH!" Something yelled causing Uryuu to flinch. Whatever it was, it felt like it was getting closer. Great, another problem...

* * *

**

"Let us pass, demon." Ryuuken told Hichgo, who laughed eerily.

**"Pass...let you you pass. I'm not stopping you." **Hichigo told them as he gave them a creepy smile. He lifted his sword up causing them to take a defensive stance. He then laughed another bone shivering laughing as he pointed his sword towards them. **"I'm here to kill him."**

"Aww...you messed up my fun." Hiroshi mocked with a pout as he walked out of the darkness.

Everyone gasped and turned towards the side so that they're back was to neither of them as they didn't know which one was the enemy. At this rate, they both could be.

* * *

"I have to do something..." Uryuu thought with a sigh as he glanced down at his sleeping baby. He then looked at his guard who was glaring at the door. Who was he kidding, there was nothing he could do. He was weak as a newborn, excuse the pun. He shivered as he felt Ichigo's dark side's power. "Please don't lose yourself."

* * *

"Shit!" Renji cursed and the others had to agree. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place with hell fire burning down below. If they didn't get out, they were sure shitting dead (country slang). "What the fuck are we suppose to do?"

"Let's go with the lesser evil." Rukia suggested as she gestured with her head at Hichigo. Ryuuken snorted, causing Rukia to growl. "You find something funny."

"Never thought a soul reaper bastard would be the lesser of two evils." He stated as he closed his eyes before they could see the slight pain in them. When he opened them, he disspeared and reappeared behind Hichigo (who ignored him). Rukia and the other gulped before they ran passed him as well.

"Hey, wait on us old man!" Renji shouted. Ryuuken ignored him as he ran and thought.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Why can't I talk to my friends anymore!" Ryuuken asked as he started crying. His father sighed and pulled him into his arms. "I just want to play."_

_"Their parents...just don't understand..." He explained to Ryuuken, who was still crying. "It'll be okay."_

_"No, it won't! It won't ever be okay! I hate them! I hate shimigimi/? so much!" Ryuuken shouted through his sobs. "I hate this fucking thing growing in me!"_

_"Ryuuken! That's enough! I've raised you not to swear at your elders." His father scolded him. "And don't blame the baby for his father's mistakes."_

_"You should have raised me to be stronger! I can say what I want to about this monster! They both are ruining my life! I hate him! I hate you! And most of all, I hate this thing! I want it dead!"_

_With that said, Ryuuken ran up the stairs and into his room. He threw himself on the bed and kept crying. When someone said life wasn't fair, they hit the fucking hammer on the nail._

_Downstairs, his father sighed in sadness. Sadness that he could not do anything to truly comfort his son...his child...his 12 year-old child that was with a child. All he could do was pray that things would get better for Ryuuken._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Old, man! We said wait up!" Renji shouted again. Ryuuken turned his head and glared at them. Renji paused from the look of pure hate in the man's eyes. Rukia and the others stopped as Ryuuken kept running.

"Is something wrong Renji?" Chad asked worriedly. Renji frowned, but shook his head.

"I'm fine...let's just go." Renji told the others; and they continued running after Ryuuken. _Why did he have so much hate...? Why do I care? He's nothing but a grouchy old man!_

"Finally, I get to have fun!" Ken said suddenly as he stood up and walked to the door. Uryuu looked up started as he opened the door. His eyes then widen at the familar spirit signatures that were coming his way. He mainly only focused on one.

"Father..."

**"Shall we began? I grow tired of hunting down you pest and killing you." **Hichigo told Hiroshi, who growled.

"You killed the others? Hm...you're more powerful than I expected soul reaper." He told Hichigo, who grinned.

**"I hunger for the one whose caused my mate pain!"** Hichigo told Hiroshi as his tail lashed out behind him. **"I hunger for revenge and blood."**

"I see...well I lust for a good fight." Hiroshi told Ichigo as he lifted up his sword. "Let's see which one of us will fulfill our need first."

**"Blood!" **Hichigo shouted as the charged at Hiroshi.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long and that it's so short! I'm going through a young life crisis of many things in my life. Anyway...vote and review! I promise to update soon AND make it longer! Your reviews make me feel better!**

**CHU!**

**OH, and I don't own Bleach or the smexy ass boys that I would make my he-bitches**

**Oh, I don't own Bleach...I wish I did...but I don't...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVELED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANY WHO, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Recap:**

**"Shall we began? I grow tired of hunting down you pest and killing you." **Hichigo told Hiroshi, who growled.

"You killed the others? Hm...you're more powerful than I expected soul reaper." He told Hichigo, who grinned.

**"I hunger for the one whose caused my mate pain!"** Hichigo told Hiroshi as his tail lashed out behind him. **"I hunger for revenge and blood."**

"I see...well I lust for a good fight." Hiroshi told Ichigo as he lifted up his sword. "Let's see which one of us will forfull our need first."

**"Blood!" **Hichigo shouted as the charged at Hiroshi.

* * *

CHAPTER BEGIN

* * *

"Shit..." Ryuuken mumbled under his breath when Ken ran out into the wide hallway with his sword pulled out.

"Oy! It's you!" Ken said as his grin widen, causing Ryuuken to stiffen with memories of what happened. "You wanna have some more fun?"

Renji's eyes narrowed at the implication, while the others were thinking he meant torturing Ryuuken.

"..." Ryuuken said nothing as his hands dropped to his sides. Memories...memories...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"FUCKING MONSTER!" Ryuuken shouted as he struggled. Ken growled and slapped him dizzy. "...don't...touch me..."_

_"This is gonna be fun! You're so tight!" Ken grunted. Ryuuken closed his eyes and dislocated his mind from his body. Why does this happen to me...? Is once not enough for soul reapers...? Now this..._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Renji shouted as he stepped in front of Ryuuken with his sword thrown in its release form. Ryuuken blinked out of his memory and watched as Renji defended him. "Monsters like you make me fucking sick! I'm taking your ass on!"

"..." Ryuuken's eyes widen in surprise at Renji's anger. Did he know the meaning behind this...This caused him to feel angery at the obvious pity. "I don't need your help, Soul Rea-"

"Shut up and sit back!" Renji told Ryuuken, who looked at him in shock. "You can get angry later, right now...its my fight. Go to your son."

"..." Ryuuken watched as Renji shot Zabimaru at Ken, who growled and dodged it.

"GO!" He ordered Ryuuken, who shot him a glare but ran into the room that Uryuu was in.

* * *

Uryuu was about to get up and run out of the room when the door was kicked open. He held his baby protectively against his chest.

"Uryuu!" His father shouted as he ran to him. He surprised Uryuu by hugging him close and breathing a sigh of relief.

"Fa-father?" Uryuu said in shock as his father pulled back and examined him. Ryuuken was about to say something when the baby started crying loudly. Ryuuken watched the baby in shock. "Father...?"

While Uryuu kept a close eye on his father, he bounced and cooed the baby, trying to quiet it down. Ryuuken shook his head and frowned.

"We have to get out of here." Ryuuken told Uryuu as he stood up. He helped Uryuu up and gestured for him to stand behind him. Ryuuken raised his arms and shot an extremly large arrow through the wall adjected to them.

He grabbed one of Uryuu's hands and ran through the broken walls that the arrow created. Uryuu shielded his baby the best he could with one arm.

"Where are we going?" Uryuu asked Ryuuken anxiously.

"Towards the opening made by those...soul reapers..." Ryuuken said while spiting out the last part with disgust.

"Father...about the baby..." Uryuu started, but Ryuuken interrupted him.

"I didn't care if you had the child." Ryuuken told Uryuu, whose eyes widen in surprise. "...its the soul reapers that disgust me."

"But...why? Why do you hate them so much?" Uryuu asked curiously. Ryuuken shook his head as pain flashed across his features.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"I'm scared." Ryuuken told his father, who held him while he cried._

_"I know, but you said that you wanted to have this baby." His father reminded him. Ryuuken nodded his head as his crying slowed to a stop._

_"It's not the baby's fault." Ryuuken said, though it sounded like a reminder to himself rather than a statement to his father. His father nodded his head in agreement. Ryuuken then frowned deeply. "It's those fiflty soul reapers! I hate them so much! I'll make sure that my child grows up knowing that they're nothing, but bullies, criminals! They think that they can control everything, and kill what they can't!"_

_"Ryuuken..." His father whispered woefully. "Don't let that hatred sether and fester into your soul. It'll make you worse than them."_

_"You don't understand! You don't feel the pain that I do! It...it doesn't go away over night..." Ryuuken whispered in a pained voice. He jumped slightly when he felt the baby kick. His hand immediately went to his stomach and he gave a small smile._

_"It never does..." His father whispered to him. "It never does..."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Now is not the time and place for it." Ryuuken told Uryuu who nodded his head. "I'll explain when we're safe and out of here."

* * *

"**You're a strong fucker!" **Hichigo told Hiroshi with a grin as he licked at a trail of blood that was coming from his forehead.

"Glad you think so." Hiroshi said with a smirk. Hichigo paused as if searching for something; after a couple of seconds, he smirked.

"**Now...I'm done playing...my mate is now far enough that he and MY child will be safe from my true power!"** Hichigo said with a wide grin showing teeth. Hiroshi blinked in surprise and suspicion.

"True powers..."

"Die you low life, Motherfucker!" Renji cursed as he started pulling out all his stops. "BANKAI!"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long and that it's so short! I'm going through a young life crisis of many things in my life. Anyway...vote and review! I promise to update soon AND make it longer! Your reviews make me feel better!**

**CHU!**

**OH, and I don't own Bleach or the smexy ass boys that I would make my he-bitches**

**Oh, I don't own Bleach...I wish I did...but I don't...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVELED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANY WHO, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Recap:**

_**Ryuuken struggled all the way back to the room, even going as far as to bite Renji (who dumped him on the bed none to gently).**_

_**"Damn it! I'm trying to help you!" Renji shouted at him in anger.**_

_**"I didn't ask for help." Ryuuken snapped.**_

_**"You're acting like a five year-old! All I want to do is help you, and-and you're being an ungrateful bitch!" Renji shouted, then sighed and said. "I just want to help you...is that so bad?"**_

_**"You don't know me."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Get out!"**_

_**Renji sighed, but left. Before he left the room, he glanced back a silently crying Ryuuken.**_

_**"I don't know you, but...for some reason I feel attachted to you. I don't know why, but I want to help you so bad it hurts when you reject my help. Not all soul reapers are like the ones that hurt you."**_

_**"..." Ryuuken's eyes widen in surprise at Renji's at Renji's words. He then shook his head. Weak! Weak! You let them know you're weak! You should be use to getting raped! It isn't the first time? Don't cry in front of them? Stop being weak! "I...I can't..." Then, I'll be strong for you. Do you remember me? "You were there when I was younger. I helped you...I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and their voice of reason..."I missed you, Kenryuu..."**_

CHAPTER BEGIN

Uryuu giggled as he watched Ichigo play with Ryu trying to get him to laugh. The most he received was a slightly scrunched up face.

"He's not going to laugh. He's only a week old." Uryuu told Ichigo, who frowned. A frown then appeared on Ryu's face. "Great, the first thing he imitates is your frown."

"Shut up." Ichigo said with a smile. Uryuu giggled again as Ichigo resumed playing and making faces at Ryu.

Neither of them noticed Ryuuken standing by the window and watching them with a deep frown on his face. Ryuuken heard someone clear his throat, so he turned around. Renji stood there grinning with a tray of food. He sat it down on the floor table. Ryuuken walked over to where he was and sat down from across him on the floor.

He didn't put up an argument. It would do no good. _All he does is force us...but when we're strong, we'll kill him._ Kenryuu whispered inside Ryuuken's head. Ryuuken gave him a mental nod.

"I made it myself." Renji told Ryuuken as he grinned and scratched his right cheek with his right hand neverously. "I-uh hope you like it."

"..." Ryuuken said nothing as he slowly ate some food.

"You know, I don't have to leave till a week or two. We should do something. Once you're healed that is." Renji said in a nervous tone. Ryuuken just stared at him as if to say "WTH are you talking about? I'd never go anywhere let alone do something with you."

"Or not..." Renji said in a defeated tone. "I wish you would talk. You haven't said a word in days."

"..."

"Ishida-san..." Renji trailed off with a sigh. He stood up and walked next to Ryuuken, who paused in his eating to look at Renji suspiciously. "Never mind."

Renji left out of the room saying that he would be back for the tray.

* * *

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Rukia asked Renji when they were alone in the backyard of Urahara's. Renji looked at her in shock. "Don't act like you hid it well."

"Tch. I wasn't trying to." Renji said as he sucked his teeth and crossed his arms. He leaned against a tree and looked at the sky. "He's my soulmate. I finally found him."

"Why don't you tell him?" Rukia suggested, earning a snort of amusement and pained look.

"What would that get me? An asskicking? He hates ALL soul reapers..." Renji reminded her. "Therefore, he'd hate me."

"..." Rukia looked down at the ground with a frown.

LATER THAT DAY

Ryuuken sat alone in his room feeling abnormally hot. He would have chalked it up to a fever, however, he also have a sort of small...problem... Ryuuken moaned slightly as he pushed the sheets off of him. Even though the air was cool, he was still hot and bothered.

"Wh-w-what's wrong with me...?" Ryuuken whispered to himself out loud. Suddenly, the door creaks open and Renji walked in. "...?"

"..." Renji's head was faced down, so Ryuuken didn't see his lust filled eyes or the want on his face.

"..." Ryuuken frowned deeply as he became alert and took a defensive posterure (well, as defensive as one can on a bed). He flinched at the look on Renji's face when Renji reached his bed and looked at him.

"Ishida-san...I want you." Renji growled as he reached for Ryuuken, who quickly jerked back. Renji growled and reached for him again, only this time Ryuuken rolled out of the way and onto the floor. When he heard the thud on the floor, Renji was shaken out of his stupor. He glanced at the terrified Ryuuken, then quickly left.

"..." Ryuuken sighed in relief and confusion. What was wrong with that soul reaper?

WITH RENJI

"He's calling to me!" Renji told Rukia, who had just chained him up "Let me go!"

"Renji, you're both in heat! Even you wanted to chain yourself up!" Rukia reminded Renji, who growled. "If you rape him, he'll never even consider loving you."

"..." Renji bowed his head, causing Rukia to wince. She knew it was a low blow, but it had to be done. She had to get some sense into his head...at least, the one with the brain in it.

"Rukia, why is Renji chained up?" Ichigo asked curiously as he walked into the room. Uryuu followed in, looking curious as well.

"So he can't rape your father." Rukia told Uryuu, causing him to almost faint. Ichigo's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. "Your father...and Renji are...well soul-mates."

"Soul mates?"

"Soul mates, huh." Urahara repeated. "That explains the fluctuation of Ishida-san's and Renji's energy. They're trying to reach each other. Though the correct term is Soul's mate. It is said that when we are born, we are born with only half a soul. That half a soul can keep us alive and going; however, if we ever meet the other half...well its nirvana."

"Why can't my father and Renji be together?" Uryuu asked in confusion as he gestured towards Renji's chains.

"When two Soul's mate are in heat, feelings are not considered. The only thing is...well consummating their bond. It doesn't matter how both occpants feel, at least, until afterwards." Urahara explained.

"Poor Renji." Ichigo sympathized with Renji.

* * *

**AN: Ryuuken...Renji... defiantly paired together...anyway Read and review! Oh, and vote! I also have a quiz posted on my profile! use your user name for to take it! The first 6 that get 100% correct will win a special prize! I'll try to update soon AND make it longer! Your reviews make me feel better!**

**CHU!**

**OH, and I don't own Bleach or the smexy ass boys that I would make my he-bitches**

**Oh, I don't own Bleach...I wish I did...but I don't...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVELED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANY WHO, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Recap:**

_**"Rukia, why is Renji chained up?" Ichigo asked curiously as he walked into the room. Uryuu followed in, looking curious as well.**_

_**"So he can't rape your father." Rukia told Uryuu, causing him to almost faint. Ichigo's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. "Your father...and Renji are...well soul-mates."**_

_**"Soul mates?"**_

_**"Soul mates, huh." Urahara repeated. "That explains the fluctuation of Ishida-san's and Renji's energy. They're trying to reach each other. Though the correct term is Soul's mate. It is said that when we are born, we are born with only half a soul. That half a soul can keep us alive and going; however, if we ever meet the other half...well its nirvana."**_

_**"Why can't my father and Renji be together?" Uryuu asked in confusion as he gestured towards Renji's chains.**_

_**"When two Soul's mate are in heat, feelings are not considered. The only thing is...well consummating their bond. It doesn't matter how both occupants feel, at least, until afterward." Urahara explained.**_

_**"Poor Renji." Ichigo sympathized with Renji.

* * *

**_

CHAPTER BEGIN

"I know you don't want to leave your father, but this caused spiritual pressure fluctuation is not good for you nor the baby." Ichigo told Uryuu, who nodded while frowning deeply. "Urahara, Rukia, and the others will watch them both."

"Okay..." Uryuu reluctantly agreed as he picked up a sleeping Ryu. He glanced back as they walked to the door. "Please take care of my father...he's more fragile then he lets on."

"Of course, Uryuu-kun." Urahara told him with a smile. Uryuu sighed and left out the door with his small family.

* * *

LATER THE DAY

WITH RYUUKEN

_I have to get out of here...it's too hot. _Ryuuken thought as he climbed out of the bed. He weakly opened to door to his room and noticed no one was around.

"LET ME GO!" Renji's murderous voice rang down the hallway.

_**He is pathetic...we should kill him...**_Kenryuu told Ryuuken, who shook his head.

_We need to leave._

Before he could even turn, he heard someone and looked. Jinta and Ururu standing there.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed." Ryuuken told them with narrowed eyes while hoping they wouldn't run and get anyone else.

"Shouldn't you?" Jinta shot back as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Ryuuken's pale form. "You look like shit."

"Jinta, that's not nice..." Ururu told Jinta, who snorted. "Mister Ryuuken-san, you should be in bed...Renji-kun is not...um...normal."

"That's an understatement." Jinta said while shaking his head.

"What's wrong with the soul reaper?" Ryuuken asked curiously.

"Heat. Apparently, he wants to bump uglies with you." Jinta told Ryuuken, causing his eyes to widen then narrowed. _**Filthy soul reaper...**_

"Um...I don't think we're suppose to tell him that." Ururu stated to Jinta, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Where are the others?" Ryuuken asked. He needed to know how well his chances of escape were.

"Urahara and the others are gone. It's just me, Ururu, Rukia, and Renji. Why?" Jinta asked. Before Ryuuken could answer, a loud roar could be heard through out the place. It caused Ryuuken's eyes to widen in fear. Ururu, Jinta, and Ryuuken fell to their knees from the spiritual pressure.

"RENJI, NO!" Rukia's voice shouted, then there was a loud thud sound. Rukia's unconscious form flew through the wall and landed on the ground.

"Rukia!" Jinta and Ururu shouted as they ran to Rukia's aid. They stopped, however, when Renji began to exit the room. Ryuuken got to his feet and ran to stand in front of Jinta and Ururu. Just because he couldn't stand them or their friends, doesn't mean he wanted to hurt children. Renji's gaze turned from them to him.

"Ryuuken..." Renji whispered in a dazed like voice as he flash stepped/? up to a stunned Ryuuken. Rukia groaned as she woke up and looked over at the scene in front of her. She gasped.

"No! Renji, stop!"

Before anyone could do anything else, Renji and Ryuuken disappeared.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight...you left Renji and took everyone with you. The only other people there were Rukia, Ururu, and Jinta." Uryuu said in disbelief while shaking his head. _This...this couldn't be true..._

"That sums it up-ach!" Uryuu jumped on Urahara and started choking him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU PLANNED THIS! YOU KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN! HOW COULD YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY FATHER'S BEEN THROUGH!" Uryuu shouted in anger. Ichigo pulled him off of Urahara and held him against him.

"Uryuu, calm down. Bab-" Ichigo was cut off when Uryuu sent his foot backwards and kicked him in his balls. Ichigo fell to the ground in pain. Uryuu jumped towards Urahara only to be held back by Chad, who was watching his privates.

"FUCKER!"

"Its what they both needed." Urahara said after he gained his breath back.

"You don't have any idea what they "need"! You...YOU WASHED UP CAPTAIN! MY FATHER WAS RAPED ONCE ALREADY! YOU THINK A...a...second time is going to help..." Uryuu trailed off as he started to sob. Chad let him go, only for him to sink to the floor. Everyone looked at Uryuu in surprise. "That's what he's going to do...he...he's going to break my father...beyond repair..."

* * *

**AN: THIS WAS UPDATED THANKS TO ****RedRoseBlackTears****! She can request up to two more chapters for any story I own! Please vote on my new poll and review! Your reviews make me feel better!**

**CHU!**

**OH, and I don't own Bleach or the smexy ass boys that I would make my he-bitches**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVELED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANY WHO, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Recap:**

_**"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU PLANNED THIS! YOU KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN! HOW COULD YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY FATHER'S BEEN THROUGH!" Uryuu shouted in anger. Ichigo pulled him off of Urahara and held him against him.**_

_**"Uryuu, calm down. Bab-" Ichigo was cut off when Uryuu sent his foot backwards and kicked him in his balls. Ichigo fell to the ground in pain. Uryuu jumped towards Urahara only to be held back by Chad, who was watching his privates.**_

_**"FUCKER!"**_

_**"Its what they both needed." Urahara said after he gained his breath back.**_

_**"You don't have any idea what they "need"! You...YOU WASHED UP CAPTAIN! MY FATHER WAS RAPED ONCE ALREADY! YOU THINK A...a...second time is going to help..." Uryuu trailed off as he started to sob. Chad let him go, only for him to sink to the floor. Everyone looked at Uryuu in surprise. "That's what he's going to do...he...he's going to break my father...beyond repair..."**_

CHAPTER BEGIN

"..." Ryuuken was numb as Renji watched him. He was half-relieved that that was all Renji did. The other half wanted to get it over with. _Kenryuu...what does he want?__** He is thinking. **__Thinking? __**On how he's going to fuck us and make sure we're carrying another soul reaper's bastard.**__ WHAT? _Ryuuken's eyes widen in shock and fear.

This caused Renji's eyes to narrow and walk towards him. For every step he took towards Ryuuken, Ryuuken crawled backwards. It kept going until Ryuuken was in a corner of the cave. Renji stopped and sat down on the floor. He pulled Ryuuken onto his lap.

"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD SOUL REAPER!" Ryuuken shouted as he tried to get free. He stopped when he felt the arms around him tighten and warm breathe gush onto his right ear.

"Stop...I...I'm trying not to...I...please...just let me hold you...it goes down if you let me hold you." Renji whispered to Ryuuken, whose face aquired a blush. _Kenryuu? __**Let him...we'll kill him when stronger. Bastard took us on when we're weak!**_

Ryuuken nodded his head and forced himself still.

* * *

"I'm going to find-" Uryuu started, but Urahara cut him off.

"I'm afraid that's not an option." He told Uryuu, whose glare returned back on him.

"AND what do you mean?"

"The bond most be completed once its started." He informed Uryuu. "It would be like leaving a bleeding wound open. It'll kill them."

"A wound which you caused." Uryuu snapped at him. Ryu started crying when Uryuu's energy flared. Uryuu immediately took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm going home."

"Uryuu..." Ichigo reached a hand out to touch Uryuu's shoulder in comfort; however, Uryuu just shrugged it off and stormed out with Ryu in his arms. Ichigo glared at Urahara, who looked to be deep in thought. "I hope you're happy."

"It had to happen sooner or later. It was better this way." Urahara informed Ichigo, who looked at him in confusion. "Ishida-san is vulnerable and more susceptible."

"What does this have to do with anything? Isn't that bad?" Rukia asked Urahara.

"It would be, but I believe a person like Ishida-san needs to be vulnerable in order to heal. All his life he's been guarding himself and building up shields. To reach him, its best to do it while the shields are down."

"How is Renji going to accomplish that?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Simple...Hehehe..." Urahara wiped out his fan and held it front of his face to cover the everything but his eyes. "He's gonna sex him up."

* * *

"..." Ryuuken's tense by started catching cramps, so he relaxed for a moment. Renji purred at the movement, causing him to tense back up. "Let me go!"

"STOP!" Renji growled at him as tighten his hold on him. "I'm tryin...so...hard to hold back...you smell so g~oood..." Renji said as he took a deep breath of Ryuuken, who struggled even more. "The more you move...the more I want you."

That caused Ryuuken to stop moving.

"Let me go."

"I can't...I...its so hard...soul mate..." Renji struggled to speak right as he nuzzled Ryuuken's hair. Ryuuken shivered. "MMmmm...I need you...I've searched subconsciously too long for you. Now that I have you...I need..."

"..."

"...I don't know how much longer I can take...i...I need you..." Renji growled out as he started sliding a hand towards Ryuuken's member.

* * *

**AN: Ryuuken...Renji... defiantly paired together...anyway Read and review! Oh, and vote! I also am about to have a quiz posted on my profile! use your user name for to take it! The first 6 that get 100% correct will win a special prize! I'll try to update soon AND make it longer! Your reviews make me feel better!**

**CHU!**

**OH, and I don't own Bleach or the smexy ass boys that I would make my he-bitches**

**Oh, I don't own Bleach...I wish I did...but I don't...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ichigo and Uryuu are now dating/going steady. They've graduated, and are now living in a small apartment. Ichigo now gets paid to kill hollows and Uryuu works part time with Ryuuken at the hospital. Everything was going good in their lives...until a little something or should I say someone wormed their way into their lives...AN: I DON'T THINK THAT I MENTIONED THAT URYUU AND HIS FATHER NOW HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT WILL BE REVELED IN A FLASHBACK IN LATER CHAPTERS. ANY WHO, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Recap:**

**_**

**"..." Ryuuken's tense by started catching cramps, so he relaxed for a moment. Renji purred at the movement, causing him to tense back up. "Let me go!"**

**"STOP!" Renji growled at him as tighten his hold on him. "I'm tryin...so...hard to hold back...you smell so g~oood..." Renji said as he took a deep breath of Ryuuken, who struggled even more. "The more you move...the more I want you."**

**That caused Ryuuken to stop moving.**

**"Let me go."**

**"I can't...I...its so hard...soul mate..." Renji struggled to speak right as he nuzzled Ryuuken's hair. Ryuuken shivered. "MMmmm...I need you...I've searched subconsciously too long for you. Now that I have you...I need..."**

**"..."**

**"...I don't know how much longer I can take...i...I need you..." Renji growled out as he started sliding a hand towards Ryuuken's member.**  
**_**

CHAPTER BEGIN

"..." Ryuuken whimpered as Renji gripped his member and slowly started caressing it. Renji took a deep breath of his scent and gave off a growl. "Stop..."

"..." Renji ignored him as he pushed Ryuuken off his lap and onto his back on the floor. Ryuuken struggled, but stopped when Renji gave off a loud animalistic growl in warning. Have I truly become this weak...? Maybe I should have been a whore? At least, I would get paid to be slept with...Hush...go to sleep. Let me take over...Kenryuu...

Ryuuken closed his eyes and went to the back of his mind to huddle in a corner. Meanwhile, "Kenryuu" possessed the body. Renji paused to looked up into "Ryuuken's" face.

"Different..." Renji mumbled, but went to the task of completely undressing a suddenly wanton Ryuuken.

"Mate..." Kenryuu whispered as he felt the "heat" over come his body. "Take me..."

_

MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHERS

"It'll be alright." Ichigo whispered as he tighten his grip on Uryuu who was sobbing into his chest.

"It's...it's just too much to handle. I...First, I was pregnant; then, I was kidnapped; I had your baby, which itsn't yours by blood; and now my dad's gone. Why? I can't handle this!" Uryuu sobbed as he struggled to gain control over his emotional state before he woke or harmed his son.

"Being pregnant was a blessing; it wasn't like you could help the kidnapping part; and I NEVER want to hear you say that RYU ISN'T MY SON." Ichigo told Uryuu as he held him tightly. "So, calm down. Renji won't harm him. No matter how...er-horny Renji will get, the bastard still has moral and codes. He won't rape your father."

"You really think so?" Uryuu asked as he sniffed and took a deep breath.

"I know so." Ichigo whispered as he rested his head on top of Uryuu's. They stood there like that for about five minutes, when Ryu started to cry. Uryuu moved to get him, but Ichigo stopped him. "Go lay down on the bed. I'll go get him. He can sleep with us for the night."

"Kay..." Uryuu agreed as he did as told. "Ichi?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, Ry." Ichigo said as he left the room to get Ryu.

"Please let what he said about Renji be true..." Uryuu prayed out loud. He sighed and thought with a frown. If my father's technically my mother...who is my "father"?

"Why won't you take me?" Kenryuu whined to Renji who only ended up holding him close while naked. Renji shook his head. "Finish the bond."

"No...can't..."

"You'll die stupid reaper." Kenryuu snarled as he turned around and Renji's arms to look into his face. "Just get it over."

"No...don't care...I..." Renji growled when Kenryuu's hips moved against his erection. "STOP!"

"..." Kenryuu froze in fear at the anger in his shout. Why...why isn't he hurting us, Kenryuu? I thought I told you to "hide", brat? I...I usually can feel your sorrow. But now, I feel confusion. It made me curious. "Why?Why?"

"I...I don't make it a habit of raping people, let alone my mate." Renji told them with a frown. "I'm the product of rape. My mother...was raped by a soul reaper...She hated herself and me, but...she soon let it go. She loved me for as long as she could until she died. I don't want...I depsise rape and anything to do with it."

"..." Kenryuu was so stunned that he accidentally let Ryuuken take over the body again. Tears form in Renji's eyes.

"They...they looked down on my mother and me! They pited us! She was still young and beautiful with a bastard child of rape. She hated that pity and the whispers...bastards...It hurt her." Renji told Ryuuken as tears streamed down his face. Ryuuken's eyes soften and did something that surprised not only Renji, but himself and Kenryuu was well.

"...It's...it's alright." Ryuuken whispered as he embraced Renji in a comforting, non-sexual hug. They laid that way, in each others arms, just breathing the other in. "You...if you don't...you could die..."

"I know." Renji whispered back with a wry smile on his lips.

"You..." can...

"I won't...I won't harm you..."

"Thank you...soul re...Renji."

* * *

**AN: Ryuuken...Renji... defiantly paired together...anyway Read and review! Oh, and vote! I also have a quiz posted on my profile! use your user name for to take it! The first 6 that get 100% correct will win a special prize! I'll try to update soon AND make it longer! Your reviews make me feel better!**

**CHU!**

**OH, and I don't own Bleach or the smexy ass boys that I would make my he-bitches**

**Oh, I don't own Bleach...I wish I did...but I don't...**


End file.
